The Bartender
by AllTheWrongLoves
Summary: Isabella swan was a regular city girl. she had a good job and friends. she love once, but never tried again. until she met a certain person...
1. Chapter 1

HELLO! I AM NEW THE GAME OF FANFICTION, SO PLEASE NO HATERS. THIS IS A JACOB AND BELLA FANFIC. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: STUFF I OWN; AWESOME FRIENDS, A LARGE AMOUNT OF LITTLEST PET SHOPS, A CHOCOLATE OBSESSION, A DUMB DOG NAMED BABS, MESSED UP HOBBY OF COLLECTING MARBLES. AS U CAN SEE NONE OF THE TWILIGHT PEOPLES…..BUT, i DREAM, HM?**

Preface

I couldn't believe this; I had finally gotten my life in order. I had a good job, friends, and someone that loved me. Bu all it took was someone I hated to come back into my life. -

Chapter 1

My name is Bella swan. I live in the busy state of California, where the popularity comes from being home to beautiful beaches, celebrities, almost all year sunny days, and huge vineyards. I moved there from the dreary town Forks, Washington, where it's always raining. I moved to California after college hoping to have a life of glamor. But reality hit hard, I ended up moving into a fair sized apartment with my best friend, Alice Cullen. She had short black hair and green eyes; she loved shopping, and her enthusiasm was horribly contagious. We met after college at a coffee shop, and we instantly felt like sisters. I became happy knowing her and her boyfriend Emmett McCarty. Emmett had curly brown hair, a sweet, smile,blues eyes, and a terrible, child like attitude. but Alice loved him, and that's what mattered Later on we got a job in bar-tending at Uleys' Bar and Grill. Sam was a good man. Him and his wife Emily, were good people, and soon became our friends. With good friends and a job, that paid the bills things felt healthy, like I had planned. But….it still felt like something was missing. I just didn't know what it was.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

OK! I WAS VERY PLEASE WITH HOW MANYVEIWS I GOT, AND THANK U TO THE PEOPLE THAT FAVORITED MY STORY. HERE IS CHAPTER TWO. WARNING: I'M NOT UPDATING EVERY DAY, THIS TIME IT WAS JUST CONVIENENT.

ENJOY MY FRIENDS!

**Chapter two**

It was a regular Thursday morning in California, sunny, warm and chaotic traffic. Alice and I were on our way to work in her little, light blue Volkswagen beetle. We were talking about Emmett's latest attempt to help make dinner.

"I can't believe he got that soup all over himself! And we were out of the kitchen for what, five minutes? Alice laughed. "Only Emmett", I sighed. Emmett and Alice were a good couple. She was ambitious and knew how to handle things, While Emmett? Well, he was at least fun to be around. Alice looked over at me with a stern look. "Seriously Bella, Why don't you go out and date? I sighed, you know why Alice. Her eyes softened little. And besides; I continued I don't want to date some random guy, I wanna find someone that I can connect to. And to be honest, I smiled "I think Emmett's the only sweet guy in the entire area of California. She looked at me before a knowing smile came on her face. I groaned. I knew that smile

How about Gary from the gym? He likes you!

No, I stated.

Why not? She whined, dragging out the O' a little

I hate players. She stuck tongue out at me, and I copied her motions.

I know! How about Mike Newton? He's been interested in you ever since college! She smile satisfied with her realization.

Ugh! He creeps me out, and thinks that he's all that! I huffed

Well- she was about to continue when we heard a car horn and a big pick up truck barely missing us. Alice stomped on the brake, making me lurch forward. I let out a yelp as my seat belt caught me. We both sat there in shock that there was no wreck. Alice looked at me. Thank god for seat belts. She breathed. We both slumped back into out seats and let out a huff. Just then, I heard a roar of an engine, and saw a sleek black mustang with tinted windows. Alice looked at enviously. Don't get me wrong, she love her beetle. But she always wanted a fancy car like a mustang, or Porsche. Alice, I said carefully, come on we're going to be late. She looked over at me, and smiled. She started the car and once again, we were off.

W made it to Uleys' bar in just a few minutes later, we punched in and walked to the bar table, to Sam gawking over something. Alice put her on her hips and said: Sam what's got in a trance? He looked up at us and then handed the magazine to Alice. She looked at it and then let out an excited scream. I jumped. What the _HELL_ Alice? I said. She showed me the picture, but the words caught me first.

**THE DINAMIC DUO REACH THERE 100****TH**** INVENTION!**

I looked at the picture to see two completely different people standing side-by-side.

The man on the left was wearing a dark blue suit with a black tie, he had short cropped black hair, and he had a mature look on his russet skinned face that made his dark brown eyes almost piercing. The boy on the right was very different. He was wearing blue jeans with a dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up lazily, He had the same hair color, and skin color, but his hair was made into a small Mohawk, and his face looked innocent and child like with the smile on his face, and soft brown eyes. I looked up at Alice who still had a glint in her eye. Ok, I have to questions. I said slowly. Sam nodded, which told me to continue. Number one, who are those guys? I asked. Alice looked shocked while Sam answered my question. "That's Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. They're cousins that were both fascinated with technology, So they both went to Harvard and opened a business called "simple needs" Any way they started when Seth was 18, and Jacob 20. Everyone thought that they would bomb, but as you see, they beat everyone's expectations at shocking stakes. He finished and that left my second question for Alice. Why did you get so excited? I asked. She smiled. Because I love there work! She exclaimed. They made that curling iron that has different types of curls on a switch! You know that things my baby! She scowled. I laughed. Oh yeah, I never looked at the brand name. She smiled and took the magazine back to Sam. I got up and heard the bell on the door. Here come the early birds I muttered. Alice laughed, and we started tending to the customers.

Later that night we were cleaning up after a big argument over the royals and the red socks between two tourists. At first it was amusing, but then the started splashing drinks and throwing wings at each other. They got carried away and knocked down a bunch of glasses, and Sam kicked them out. He said stuff to them that _I _think would have made a military general cry. After that he kindly told the others it was closing time anyway and we started cleaning up. Emily came with a letter that they accidental sent to the house, not the bar. He grumbled random stuff about inexperience. He read the later bored until after about two minutes, his eyes widened and he looked like he just won the lottery.

Um, he started awkwardly. I know tomorrow is your day off guys but, do you think you could work the late shift tomorrow night? I can but…. I trailed off to look at Alice. She usually spent her day off with Emmett. She realized what I was thinking. Emmett's going to see his parents in Montana. He won't be back till' Sunday. Great could you guys do it? Sam asked. Why? I asked. Well, he began nervously. We apparently have a celebration coming here, and you guys handle things getting out of hand the best, so that's why I'm asking. Alice and looked at each other. She shrugged, and mouthed: _I don't know._ I looked back at Sam. He was begging with his eyes. Alright, I'll work tomorrow. I smiled. I will too Alice added. THANK YOU! He shouted thank you, thank you! Alice and I laughed. Alright, just calm down! What time do you want us? I asked. Sam shrugged. About 8:30. The guests' party doesn't start till' nine so, just come before nine, and I'll be happy. He smiled. I nodded, Alright, See you then. With that, Alice and I walked out to the parking lot to the beetle, As we headed home, I got the strange feeling tomorrow wouldn't be a normal day….


	3. AUTHORS NOTE:IMPORTANT

**WELL, I HAVE MADE A CONCLUSION. SINCE I START WRITNG THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER EACH OTHER, I THINK IT WOULD WORK BEST IF I UPDATED EVERY OTHER SUNDAY OR MONDAY. SINCE SOON IT WILL BE SUMMA! AND I CAN RELAX WITHOUT THE STRESS OF SCHOOL. I WILL BE ABLE TO CONCENTRATE, AND MAYBE EVEN FINISH BY THE TIME SUMMER IS OVER. AFTER THIS STORY, I WILL GLADLY TAKE REQUESTS OF PAIRING STORIES YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WRITTEN. IF I DON'T GET ANY REQUESTS, I WILL JUST START BRAINSTORMIN! I ALREADY HAVE SOME THOUGHTS..BUT,ONE STORY AT A TIME :p**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY WHAT FOLLOWS LATER IN THE FUTURE….**

**3 2COOL4SCHOOL2.0**


	4. chapter 3

ALLRIGHT! I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING MY LITTLE PUT TOGETHER STORY. HERE IS CHAPTA THREE!

Chapter 3

I woke up to the usual smell of bacon and coffee, coming form the kitchen. I inhaled the wonderful smell and smiled. Alice had been a vegetarian, and anti- processed food when we met. But, since we lived in the busy city part of Cali, she gave up, and didn't regret it. I shrugged out of bed, still in my pajamas, and followed the wonderful smell, and noise. When I came into the kitchen, Alice was happily chatting with someone on the phone. She pointed to a plate fill with eggs, bacon, and oatmeal. I gave her a smile, and darted for the food. She giggled at my reaction but continued talking. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow. She mouthed 'Tanya".

I understood immediately. Tanya was Alices' cousin who worked in the press in New York; she was a sweet strawberry blonde that anybody could love. Alice only got a call from her once a month, because her job constantly made her travel. Right she was working on the assassination of Osama bind laden. I was always in awe at how she kept it up. Being clumsy me, I would have cracked the third day. I finished my breakfast the moment Alice got off the phone. "How's she doing?" I asked. Alice smiled. "She's doing well. She said that she might try to visit in the summer, but, I'm not getting my hopes up." I smiled and understanding smile. Alice loved her cousin; they used to be conjoined at the hip before they went away for college. Then, she met me, and said that was a big help to the fact that she didn't get to see her beloved cousin. And I felt happy that I could help.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower, do you need one?"

No, I had one this morning. She smiled, and headed to the living room to watch the news.

Kay, I said lazily

I went into the bathroom, and started the shower. When the water was its perfect temperature, I stripped out of my pajamas and stepped into the warm spray. I was eager to get to work tonight to see who the "important" people coming. I lazily shampooed my hair as my mind kept drifting.

Not a lot of exciting things happened at the bar which made Sam act the way he did yesterday. Even though it was our day off I was excited for work to see the mystery guests. The water dropped a few degrees, showing it was time to get out. I tightly wrapped a towel around myself, and walked out of the bathroom to ask Alice a question. I yelped in surprise of what I saw. Alice was standing with her arms crossed on her chest, looking very annoyed, and Gary was ogling my bear legs! _Is it weird to have the urge to punch him in the face?_ I thought. I glared at him and headed to my bedroom. I motioned Alice to come with me.

I closed the door, and let free my wrath. "Why the hell is HE here"? I asked. "I don't know!" She hissed. "I heard a knock at the door, opened it, and he attacked with questions where you were!" I groaned. Unlike Mike, Gary was disturbingly persistent, and that left a chill every time I saw him. _So much for a good day!_ All of a sudden I smiled, this made Alice confused. I can't go out tonight. I stated. She smiled, now understanding my train of thought.

I got dressed, and walked into the kitchen to confront Gary. He smiled at me and got up still ogling me. _Ugh! What a jack-hole! _"Nice to see you Bella, haven't seen you in a while". _Really, a day isn't a while._ I decided to play along, "Yeah, but what is it you wanted. I saw his eyes light up. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner with me tonight." He gave a-what he thought- seductive smile. I couldn't wait to bruise his ego. "Actually, I have a late shift at work tonight, so I'm afraid I'm not free." His smile disappeared. "Well…couldn't you…ya know…skip it?" I was holding back yelling at him just to get it out of my system. "I'm afraid not." I said curtly. "We actually are supposed to have some important people come, and out boss only trusts US with this kind of stuff."

I saw him grimace. "What important people?" _The, none of your business people! _

"I don't know, my boss didn't say." I watched him put his down slightly in defeat. "Oh…well, I guess I'll see you at the gym. He waved and quickly walked out the door.

I slammed the door and huffed. That moment, Alice walked in the room with a smirk on her face. "Well that went better than I thought. I was ready to call the police if he tried to kidnap you!" She laughed at her own joke. I smirked and walked to the couch, only to plop down on it, relieved with his low persistence. Though I knew that wasn't the end!

Later the day we just spiffed up the place, listened to music, and ordered Chinese take out for dinner. This was a reason, I like Alice; she was content on doing simple things for as long as people let her. I looked at the clock after my second serving of cashew chicken,** (That happens to be my favorite.)**To see that it was 7:45. I jumped up and scrambled to the door. Alice was confused, until she too saw the time and was following me to the car.

We made it to the bar at 8:00 exactly. At first I thought we didn't make it, until I saw that there were no cars except Sams' Chevy. I sighed in relief as we walked in. Sam looked up at us and smiled. "Great! You guys are here. I got a call from our guests, saying they will be a little late. One of there friends are being stubborn." I nodded and waited patiently for our mystery to be solved

**J POV (SORRY, COULDN'T RESIST)**

I sat at my desk exasperated with Seth. "Come on man, you need a night off to celebrate!" "I mean, we made a hundred inventions!" I sighed and pinched to bridge of my nose. I like Seth; really, he was my cousin after all! But the kid was pushing my limits. "Look Seth, I haven't spent much time at home. I just…really need that right now. It was true; my sister was on the brink of insanity with Abby.

I needed to help her…with my OWN daughter. I needed time with my angel. Seth grabbed my arm and pulled. "Come on, I love Abby almost as much as you do, but you need a break from being mister business man AND daddy." "Just be you, Jake." He begged. I sighed defeated." Fine," I said as I stood up from my desk. He looked shocked at my easy cave in. It usually took him an hour, while this time it took him twenty minutes. "Are you serious?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Do I have a choice?" he cheered and ran to tell the guys.

I heard more cheers, and then I was being pushed to my mustang. _This is going to be a long night._ I thought, suddenly kicking myself for caving. The guys were awesome workers: but unpredictable partiers. That's why I skipped out of a lot of celebrations, to save my poor ass from going to jail, and Rachael murdering me. Seth, Paul and I were in my mustang. They started singing for no reason, but I had something to say. I started it and said the first thing that came to mind, for restrictions. "I'm not drinking." I announced

Seth snorted. "I am! Can you be the designated driver then? Leah will kill me if I come home in a cab! I laughed. Leah was a nice girl, and was Seth's sister. She was smart and helped us with a lot of the stuff we came up with. She managed to get out of the party, because of her job as a nurse; she had to be early tomorrow. _Lucky her!_ I thought. As the owners, Seth and I had agreed to a late start tomorrow for those who WOULD most likely have a hangover.

We made it to the place where I would be stuck for two hours. I looked up at the name, **Uleys' bar and grill.** _Here goes nothing!_ The guys were chanting stuff as we walked in the door. INTRODUCING, THE DINAMIC DUO! They bellowed. Seth ran over to the pool table with Quil. I look down and walked to a chair, and sat down not in the mood for attention. "Hi, what would you like?" I looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes. All of a sudden, the party didn't seem so bad.

**B POV**

I looked into his dark eyes in a trance. I couldn't believe JACOB BLACK was here. Of all the fancy places to go he had to come HERE! "Um…coke? He shyly asked. I nodded and filled a glass. I handed it to him and he took a sip. "So what brings you here to humble old Uleys bar?" he smiled, and my heart raced. "Well, he began; I was actually dragged here with those knuckle heads over there." He pointed to the pool table where a group of men with drinks in hand, were laughing loudly. I laughed. Well that's what happens when you let your guard down." He smiled. "May I ask the hostage situation?" He laughed at my description. To be honest, I'm not sure. All I know is one minute; my cousin is trying to convince me to go instead of staying home, and the next I was pushed into my car, and brought here!" I laughed. "Any particular reason you wanted to stay home? He looked at me with shy eyes.

I have a daughter, and I wanted to spend some time with her." I nodded. "How old is she?" I asked. _Infact, how old are YOU?_ "She's three." What about your wife? I asked curious. Um…I'm single, he said embarrassed. "How old are you? I asked, blushing, noticing what I just said. He smiled, almost knowing I would ask that.

I'm 25, you?

I'm 24, how long have you live in Cali?

"All of my life. What about you? Something tells me not your whole life."

I blushed knowing I was caught. "I moved here with my friend Alice," I pointed to her where she was serving one of Jacobs's friends." He nodded, and took a drink of his coke. "How long have you live here?"

Five years. He nodded. I jumped at a noise I heard. I looked over and laughed. Jacob frowned, looked over and laughed himself. One of his friends, was chanting something uneducated, and was walking around. I looked over at Alice, she winked and turned on the radio, and the real comedy started. They all started dancing around, trying to sing to the words. Jacob, Alice, and I busted out laughing.

Jacob shook his head, chuckling. "Well looks like tomorrow will be a quiet day." I nodded. Jacob looked at me. "You know, I'd like to get to know you better." He gave me a sincere smile, and I blushed. "Um…okay."

All night Jacob and I talked, while his friend acted like idiots. I learned that he was from forks too, but he had live on the reservation when he was young, and had moved here with his uncle Harry and aunt sue. We laughed and joked about almost everything.

I told him how I met Alice, and why I chose California to live, and my life in forks. He looked at the clock. "Well, I hate to say this, but I have to get all those numbskulls home." I nodded reluctantly. "It was nice meeting you." He looked me in the eye. Could I…have…your number? I looked at him shocked._ YES, YES!" _Um…sure" I said blushing. I got out a piece of paper, and wrote it down. I handed it to him smiling. He handed me a card, "**Simple needs, 913-556-6783. "**That's my cell, so I'll just… give you a call sometime." He said shyly. Okay. I whispered looking down. My cheeks were giving me away. I heard him yell, PAUL, SETH, GET YOUR ASSESS OVER HERE!

He looked back at me and waved before he walked out the door.

Later, we were cleaning the dishes, and Alice looked at me smugly. "Well, is what I saw true? Did you get JACOB BLACK number!"

Yes, I whispered, looking down again. She squealed, and started rambling. Oh my god! That awesome, you haven't dated a guy since… she trailed off seeing my expression. Sorry. She whispered. I smiled. "It's okay, you only mean well. Now let's go home!

We said out goodbyes to Sam.** (He was hiding out in his office) **We headed out the door and went home. I plopped down on the bed, trying to think of what just happened, and I fell into a dreamless sleep…

WELL? ARE YOU HAPPY? I HOPE SO CUZ I STAYED UP UNTIL MIDNIGHT FINISHING THIS, AND SOEDNING THE DAY FIGURING OUT ALL THE DETAILS. REVIEW! AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CAPTER IN JAKES POV, OR BELLAS POV. OR SOMEONE ELSE! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT. LOVE,2COOL4SCHOOL2.0 


	5. chapter 4

OKAY! I'M HAVIN FUN DOING THIS. I WARN U, I'M NOT AN EXPERT OF THE MALE MIND SO BE COMMPLETLY HONNEST!

**J POV.**

I woke up to hear my alarm clock, taunting me. _Damn you, you piece of plastic!_ I thought. I groaned and searched for my alarm clock, knocking down my wallet in the process. When I finally got a grip on it I turned it off and opened my heavy eyes to see what time it was.

7:42. I had to be at work at nine thirty. I turned so that I was on my back, memories of last night started flooding my brain._ Bella; _I smiled. She seemed nice and I was determined to find out; to see that those soft brown eyes held trust. I wasn't going to rush. I had made that mistake before. I shuddered as unpleasant memories entered my head. I drowned them out by remembering last night; how Seth and Paul were pure numbskulls.

***Flash back*******

_I walked out the door with Bella's number in my hand. Seth started wandering around the parking lot, asking random questions. I saw that he was feeling around his pants. "Where's my cell phone?" He slurred. I chuckled." Seth man, your phones in the car". "Oh" he stumbled his way to the car and got into the passenger side._

_I shook my head; he already forgot about his cell phone" SHOTGUN"! He yelled. Paul frowned. Paul was just slightly less drunk; but still too drunk to know what he was doing._

_He looked down at my hand and smiled. "JACOB' S GOTTA GIRLFRIEND!" This got Seth's attention, (some how) he started singing." Jacob and his girlfriend sittin in a tree! K-I-s-s'—I cut him off by hitting him upside head. "Ow" He whined._

_I chuckled and got into the car. I waited for Paul to get into the back. I backed out and headed for Leah's to drop Seth off. Paul was snoring away in the back. That was the strange thing about Paul; if he sat still drunk, he would pass out. It was silent except for Paul's snoring; at first I thought Seth was asleep too, until he spoke. "You know I love ya right Jake?" I looked at him; he was somehow serious in his drunken state._

"_Yeesh Seth, I think my daughter proves I'm not into guys." I joked._

_He punched my arm, annoyed. "Not like that you gay-wad!" I chuckled._

"_Mean, you know I'm there when you need help right? "Cause you were a wreck after—_

_I cut him off; "I know I was Seth…and yeah, I know you're there." I smiled at him._

_That's good…because J was a bi- I cut him off again. "Please Seth. Just stop."_

_I smiled. "Infact, the only reason you're getting away with this conversation, is because you're drunk ass doesn't know any better." He rolled hi eyes but went silent the rest of the way. Ten minutes later, I was pulling up into the drive way. I dragged Seth with me to the door and knocked. One minute later, Leah was at the door._

_She was still in her jeans and long sleeved sweater. She smiled when she saw I was sober, but frowned when she saw the disheveled hair, and stumbling stature Seth. "What's the damage?" she sighed. "He managed to have seven beers." She shook her head and huffed. "The boy's 23, but acts like he's still 16!" she took Seth's hand and pushed him into the house._

_NIGHTY-NIGHT JAKE!" I heard Seth laugh at his own childish goodnight." Sure, he speaks NOW." Leah rolled her eyes. "Night Jake, tell Abby I say hi she said. I nodded and headed back to the car. Fifteen more minutes and I was at Paul's apartment. The guy was still asleep. I suddenly had a great idea; I gave the horn a quick push. Paul jumped and started saying random things. "I'm up, don't get the tazor_

_I laughed and Paul scowled at me. "Oh, don't give me that look; you're home by the way." He looked out the window. Thanks man. He mumbled and I said my goodbyes. I drove off to head home. When I got into the drive, I saw that the lights were on. I looked at my watch; 11:17. I shrugged. Rachael must be waiting up. I walked in and smiled. Rachael was a holding a sleeping Abby. "She tried to stay up to see you, but she was sleepy after we played princess." Rachael looked up at me expectantly. I put my hands up in defense, and chuckled._

"_I'm not drunk, Infact I'm not even buzzed." She smiled and handed me Abby. She snuggled into my chest. Rachael cam up and gave me a hug. She kissed my cheek and whispered; goodnight Jake. I'm proud to call you my brother. I smiled and said my goodbyes. I heard her car drive off as I walked up the stairs to take Abby to bed. I looked down at my baby in my arms, her face round and innocent in her sleep. I smiled as I tucked her into bed. "Daddy?" Her soprano voice, breaking the silence. "Hi baby girl."_

_I got down on my knees, so that I was eye level with her. "Where'd you go daddy?"_

_I went to an adult party with Uncle Seth; Uncle Seth was acting very silly. She giggled, her dark brown eyes drooping. "Go to sleep sweet heart." She snuggled into the sheets and said; "love you daddy." I kissed her forehead. "Love you too baby."_

**End of flash back**

Still chuckling, I slumped out of bed to take a shower. I let the warm sprays wake up my mind and loosen my muscles as I washed my hair. I got out and wrapped a towel around my torso. I glanced at the clock; 8:14. I looked in the mirror. I had a shaggy black hair, _I need a hair cut. _ I was fairly big muscle wise, but that was because Seth insisted on a fitness program. I was fairly talented. I mean Seth and I loved to tinker. That's how simple needs _started! _ I shrugged off my thoughts and got dressed. I wore a pair of loose black pants and a white dress shirt.

When I was dressed, I tip toed out of my room into Abby's. I peaked through the door. She was still asleep, her light brown hair spread in different directions, her arms wrapped around that stuffed bunny I got her when she was a baby and her face peaceful as she slept. I smiled. She was everything to me…and I wasn't letting go any time soon. I gently shook her. "Abby, wake up." I whispered. I chuckled. "I'm making pancakes!" I said. That did it. She opened her eyes, a big smile on her face. "Pancakes!" she squealed. She jumped out of bed to rush to her closet.

I chuckled and went downstairs to get breakfast started. A few minutes later, Abby came down stairs humming the friendship song, by sponge bob. She was wearing a loose denim skirt Rachael got her, with a simple red t-shirt and her light up sneakers. I smiled and put a plate full of cut up pancakes in front of her. She started stuffing mouthfuls, her toddler cheeks extending to make room. I chuckled as I watched her chew. There was a knock at the door." Come in!" I called. Rachael walked in with a box of baking supplies. She laughed when she saw Abby's messy face and struggles to chew.

"Jake, its 9:10, you're going to be late for work!" Rachael scolded. "Alright, alright." I said as I wiped the syrup off Abby's face. I grabbed my work folders, kissed Rachael and Abby's cheek, and walked out the door. "I'll be home early!" I called over my shoulder. I got in to the car and turned on the radio. Brainstew, by green day was playing. I smiled and started singing along.

_I'm having trouble trying to sleep  
>I'm counting sheep but running out<br>As time ticks by  
>And still I try<br>No rest for crosstops in my mind_

_On my own... here we go_

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
>Dried up and bulging out my skull<br>My mouth is dry  
>My face is numb<br>fucked up and spun out in my room_

_On my own... here we go_

_My mind is set on overdrive  
>The clock is laughing in my face<br>A crooked spine  
>My sense's dulled<br>Passed the point of delerium_

_On my own... here we go_

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed  
>Dried up and bulging out my skull<br>My mouth is dry  
>My face is numb<br>fucked up and spun out in my room_

_On my own... here we go…_

I looked up to see that I was in the parking lot already. I got out and headed into the lobby. I was going to see Seth. The head secretary, Lauren, looked up from her computer monitor. "Good morning Mr. Black she cooed and batted her eyelashes. I cringed. Lauren was a well respected worker; but she was a woman that liked men for looks and money. "Good morning Lauren. Have you seen Mr. Clearwater? She frowned. "Yes, he's in his office. He's been in there all morning." I nodded heading towards Seth's office.

**Clearwater. **I knocked on the door. Go away! Seth groaned. I chuckled, but opened the door, poking my head in. I saw Seth's head buried in his arms. "Hey man, I guess all that beer didn't play nice?" I joked. "Sut uf Jake!" his voice was muffled by his arms. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "What has you in a good mood?" I shrugged. "Maybe while you and Paul were idiots, I talked to a nice girl." "NO WAY!" he jumped out of his chair, but groaned and held his head. He sat back down, getting an ice pack. Hangover? I asked. He nodded. "What's the girl's name? He asked. "Bella." I smiled. "She has these gorgeous brown eyes, and like I said, she's really nice. Seth opened his mouth but was interrupted. "Dude, I have SUCH a hangover!" Paul groaned as he barged into Seth's office.

"DUDE! You can't just barge into my office like that!" Paul rolled his eyes. "We all know damn well that everyone at that party couldn't give a crap about work!" I shook my head smiling. Paul groaned again. "What did I do to myself?" I smirked. "You guys don't remember anything?" the both shook their heads. "I should have figured I sighed." "How about some coffee?" They nodded their agreements, saying what kind they wanted. I walked to the break room. My phone rang.

I huffed as I saw the Caller I.D. _Great! What does HE want? _I thought bitterly. Hello Mr. Newton. I said politely.

"Good morning Mr. Black, I just want to confirm out conference next week at eleven".

_Perfect! _ I thought sarcastically. "Of course Mr. Newton."

"Good!" He sounded cocky. "Oh and by the way, congratulations.

I faked happiness in my voice; "thank you Mr. Newton." We said our goodbyes and he hung up. "Jackass!" I hissed. Mike Newton was our associate; he provided funding for us to tinker with new ideas. But, because of this he thought he owned the business; building tension between him and I. I walked back to Seth's office balancing all three coffees.

I walked in, announcing I had our wake up call. Seth grabbed his coffee, mumbling his thanks. Paul had a knowing smirk on his face. Seth shrunk back into his seat, hiding his face behind his cup. I rose and eyebrow. "So what's this about a nice brown eyed girl?" I felt all the heat go to my cheeks. "Err…um. That was all I could get out of my mouth. I glared at Seth and if it were possible, he shrunk even more into his seat.

"What's her name?" Paul asked. "B-Bella." I avoided eye contact, knowing where this was going. "Did you get any action?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Seth broke into a fit of laughter. I hit Paul upside the head. "No, 'cause last I checked I took you two idiots home!" "Touché" Seth said, now breathing evenly after his laugh attack. "C'mon man!" Paul scolded. "I thought I taught better than that!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right! Your-oh so good-lessons got me a black eye two months ago! Seth said. "At least the girl still liked you!" that was true. Seth met a girl name Bree Tanner at a coffee shop.

Seth had used some of Paul's skills and Bree ended up punching the poor kid. After he apologized and acted like himself, they ended up happily dating. "Shut up dude!" that was because I acted like myself afterwards!" I chuckled and took a sip of my coffee. Please tell me you've popped your cherry!" Paul begged almost embarrassed uf Seth hadn't. I spit out my coffee and started laughing so hard that I had to hold onto the desk. Seth was beet red. "T-That's none of your business!" He said.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAVE!" Paul exclaimed. I was now rolling on the floor with laughter. Seth and Paul started wrestling, banging into walls and cussing. The entire time, I was on the floor laughing my ass off. It went on like this for a while, until Lauren came in. "Mr. Clear- she blushed at the situation. Paul had Seth in a headlock, Seth looked pissed trying to get out and I was panting with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Um… Mr. Clearwater, Bree called saying you left your charts folder at her place." Paul released Seth. He cleared his throat. "Thank you Lauren, I'll give her a call in a moment.

She nodded and left. We all sat silent, until I started snickering. Seth threw his-now empty-Styrofoam cup at me. "Shut up!" I laughed again. "Well I'm going to get some work done." I got off the floor and headed to my office. My office was just like Seth's, except I had pictures of Abby and I everywhere. I sat down at my desk, sending an e-mail to my doctor; Carlisle pinsetti. **(Ya I know that's his real last name! But I didn't want him to seem related to Alice!) **I was somehow still chuckling, when my phone rang.

_I swear to god if it's mike, I'm going to kill myself! _ I thought exasperated. I looked at the I.D. I didn't recognize it. I answered. "Simple needs." I said. AH-HA! A high soprano voice- almost as high as Abby- Exclaimed. I …who is this? I asked. "Oh I'm a friend of Bella's! I froze. "She wouldn't tell me which number was yours, so I called every number in her contacts and NOW I HAVE IT! I chuckled, thinking she would get along with Paul just fine. "Soo, you like my friend. She taunted. I blushed. Erm…yes?" She squealed and I had to pull the phone from my ear. _How did Bella live with this girl? _ I heard her take a breath, like she was going to say something, when someone screamed; ALICE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE? Uh oh! Is all Alice said when I heard the phone drop, more screaming, and a door slamming. I chuckled. "Now who did she call? Bella muttered.

Hello? She asked. "Hi Bella, its Jacob. I said, trying to sound comfortable.

_Oh hi Jacob, sorry about my friend. She apologized._

I let out a laugh. I had been doing that a lot. "No problem, she seems fun!" she laughed, making my heart sputter.

_She is… well once you get past the annoying persistence! HEY!_ I heard Alice yell and I broke out into more laughter.

Bella? I asked, now nervous.

Yeah?

I felt my blush come again. Um…would you…like to grab a coffee? I asked.

_Sure, I'd love to!"_ I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_What time?_ She asked.

How about noon at start-bucks tomorrow?"

"That sounds great! She you then! I smiled. We said our goodbyes, and I hung up. I leaned back in my chair, with a huge smile on my face. Paul walked in with a wrapped sandwich in hand. "What has you all happy?" He handed be a sandwich and I shrugged, still smiling." I got a pretty interesting call from someone." I took a bite of my sandwich. "Oh?" he asked; his mouth full of his tuna sandwich. I laughed. "Dude you've gotta stop having four year old table manners!" Paul threw his wrapper at me. "Shut up dip-wad!" I stood up in false anger. "Make me stooge!" I taunted. He grabbed me in an attempted headlock, I grabbed his leg and made him fall, he grunted in laughter. We were laughing and wrestling, until my work phone rang. I groaned and went over to get it, releasing Paul in the process.

"Damn man! I'm happy I'm not the owner of this place!" Paul exclaimed. I half-heartedly swatted at his head. He easily dodged. "Mr. Black speaking." I said, using my business voice.

"_Yes Mr. Black, this is Abby's teacher ms. Crackle, any way you need to come to get her, she has gotten in trouble. _Her teacher sounded bored, making me angry.

"Well what did she do?" I asked.

"_She slapped a boy in the face on the playground." _ She said

"Ms. Crackle, she's in pre-school, that's perfectly normal behavior for someone her-"

Ms. Crackle cut me off. _Mr. Black this concerns you and I would appreciate it, if you come get her! _She snapped.

Alright" I said bitterly. I hung up the phone and grabbed my work folders. Paul looked at me concerned. "Abby alright?" I shook my head. "I don't know, her teacher said I had to pick her up, 'because she slapped a kid." Paul chuckled. "I think Rachael's rubbed off on her too much!" I laughed. "I better get going." I kicked Paul out of my office, said my goodbyes, and headed to Abby's school.

When I got there I headed straight for the lobby, there was a blonde woman sitting at the desk painting her nails. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. Her head snapped up, annoyance in her eyes until she took in my appearance. Her eyes widened, she now had flirty smile. "Hi, I'm Rosalie, how can I help you?" she cooed. I cleared my throat. "Hello Rosalie, I'm Mr. Black, Abby's father? I got a call saying she was in trouble?" she frowned. "Of course, follow me. I followed her through the small hallway, coming to a door that said; **Principle Weber.** Rosalie knocked on the door. "Yes Rosalie?" I heard a gentle voice, almost like my sisters. "Mr. Black is here ma'am" then I heard it, a little whimper. _Abby!_ She thought I was mad. "Of course, bring him in!" Rosalie moved out of the way so I could enter the office.

When I walked in I saw Abby, her lips quivering and tears threatening. "Hello Mr. Black, please have a seat." Ms. Weber offered. I took a seat next to Abby, who was now hanging her head low. "What's the problem?" I asked. Ms. Weber looked at me gently. "Your daughter had slapped an older student, but she won't tell why." I looked at Abby. "How much older?" I asked. Ms. Weber shook with silent laughter. "He is a third grader, I'm not quite sure how she reached his face, but she managed and slapped the boy." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"She said she won't tell me why until you were here." I nodded and faced Abby, her eyes rimmed with tears. "Abby sweetie, can you tell me?" she sniffed. "He said you didn't love me daddy! He said since you worked in a big business, you didn't have time for me!" Her tears were no pouring out. "I stood up on a bench and slapped him, because he was a big fat liar!" She stood up out of her seat, her hands on my knees as she looked in my eyes. "You love me, don't you Daddy?" I took a breath out of shock. How could she think I DIDN'T love her?" "Of course I do Abby, you're my baby girl!" She whimpered and climbed into my lap.

Ms. Weber smiled. "Well now that that's cleared, Abby, are you sorry?" She nodded her head. "Well, then you're free to go." I stood up carrying Abby, and shook Ms. Weber's hand. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Black, I'm sorry for Rosalie's behavior." I chuckled. "No problem, it was nice meeting you too." I walked out the door; Abby buried her face in the crook of my neck. I buckled her into her car seat and drove home.

When we got home I put her down on the couch and sat down next to her. "Abby, look at me." I put a finger under her chin and lifter her head so she would look at me. Her eyes were sad. "Don't you EVER doubt my love for you! I scolded. You are everything to me, and always will be!" she whimpered again. "I'm sorry daddy." She whispered. I kissed her nose. "How would like pizza for dinner tonight?" she squealed. She wiggled out of my grip and ran to get the phone. She handed it to me. "Meat lovers, wings, and donut sticks please!" she was jumping up and down. I dialed pizza huts number and ordered out usual.

When the pizza came, Abby didn't waste any time eating her food. _Well she sure has my apatite!_ I thought chuckling as I watched her eat her third slice of meat lovers' pizza. Soon the pizza was gone and Abby was getting in her pajamas. When she was cleaned up I walked into her room. I kissed her forehead. "Night baby girl." I whispered. She yawned. Night, night daddy." I watched as she drifter into sleep. I walked into my room stripping down to my boxers. I sighed, relaxing at the feeling of the cool sheets. I fell into a peaceful sleep, thinking of Abby and tomorrow…..

WELL….THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LITTLE TIME TO CONSTRUCT, BUT I HOPE ALL OF MY PEEPS ARE HAPPY, NOW AGAIN, JAKE OR BELLA'S POV. WARNING; I'M GOING TO EXPERITMENT WITH SOMETHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, **BUT I'N NOT TELLING YOU WHAT! 2c4s2.0 ;)**


	6. chapter 5

OKIE DOKIE! HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I HOPE U LIKE THIS ONE! 

Chapter 5

**B POV**

_Good god! I'm SO bored! _I thought as I stood at the counter listening to a Texas fan arguing with a new-Yorker. "You need to change your taste! The Dallas cowboys could kiss your precious red socks assess!" the big guy yelled. "Oh please, your cowgirls couldn't handle Alex minters' throws!" **(note; I know nothing about football and baseball, so lay off to any guys that have the courage to read this.) ** I rolled my eyes, picking up a glass that needed to be washed.

Alice walked over and bumped me with her hips. I looked over at her, she had an aggravated look that said; _get rid of them damnitt!_ I smirked. Alice hated sports and especially hated listening to them.

I cleared my throat. "Gentlemen, we're closing." I said as friendly as I could. The big guy, I think his name was josh or something, grinned. "And what exactly does that mean for us?" I shuddered at his confidence. I opened my mouth, but a booming voice beat me to it. _Sam. _"It means you'll get out of my bar before I use a hockey stick to kick you out!" Both of the guys' eyes widened and darted out the door, I sighed. "Thanks Sam." He smiled.

"No problem, now head home!" he shooed us off. As soon as we were in the car, Alice turned toward me. "So…excited for tomorrow?" she teased. I blushed a deep red. "Shut up Alice! I wouldn't have even talked to Jacob if you hadn't gone all crazy stalker-friend on me!" I exclaimed. She laughed her high bell laugh. "Touché! Now lets head home, Emmett's bound to be there by now!" We rode the rest of the way home in silence.

When we got home, Emmett was waiting at the apartment door. He smiled and gave us both bear hugs, giving Alice a kiss. "It's good to be home." He said, looking lovingly at Alice. She smiled. They were an adorable couple, they been together since their senior year of high school. When I met Alice, the first few days she only talked about Emmett. I faked gagging noises as they shared another kiss. Emmett laughed at my antics; he had rubbed off on me after all the time I spent with him when Alice was also on her family visits in the summer. Alice just rolled her eyes and dragged Emmett in the house, asking questions about his parents.

"So how are they Emmett?" Alice asked. She loved Emmett's parents. They had a lot of spunk for their age.

His eyes saddened a little. "They're okay, dad's just a little tousled with things right now."

"How so?" I asked. He sighed. "His life long friend died just a week before I came. He's really torn up about it." Alice snuggled next to Emmett; that was the way she always she comforted him.

"I'm sorry Emmy." She whispered. He patted her knee.

"It's okay sweetie." He smiled. Suddenly, Alice had a mischievous look in her eye. _Uh oh! _"You know Emmett, while you were gone, Bella met someone very interesting." Emmett looked curios. "Oh?" he asked. "Alice…"I warned. She smiled. And you'll never guess who!" she chimed. I bit my lip in embarrassment. "Who?" Emmett asked, obviously amused with this game.

I felt the blush rise up as I closed my eyes to wait for Alice. _3…2…1…_ "Jacob Black!" She squealed. Emmett's eyes widened. "Jacob black? As in…simple needs Jacob black?" he looked at me in disbelief. I nodded and hid my face in my hands. "Well, well." That's quite a bit of news! I better get to give him the big brother talk!" I threw a pillow at him. "EMMETT!" I screamed. He laughed as I stormed into my room. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

_The next day…_**J pov.**

_Ugh! I work with idiots!_ I sat at my desk listening to Paul and Seth arguing about Friday plans. "C'mon do something besides spending time with Bree!" I rolled my eyes and rested my head in my hands. 'No way! I'm knee deep in plans with her on Friday! I can't cancel!" I looked at the time on my phone. 11:42. I had to get ready to go to starbucks. "Guys…" more arguing. "Guys…" I said it a little louder but still no luck. I took an exasperated breath. "TEEDLE-DEE, TEEDLE-DUMB, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" that did it. They both stopped and looked at me. "As much as I love to see the lovely couple argue; I need you out of my office."

They simultaneously raised their eyebrows. "Where do you have to go that's so important?" Paul asked. I groaned. _Damn the guy knew me well! _"I just have plans. You can bother me about it later." I turned off my computer and shut my blinds while I pushed the guys out of my office. I locked my door. "I'll see you guys about 2:30" they both said their good byes as they headed for Seth's office.

I suddenly was jittery as I drove up to the only starbucks in the area. _What if she didn't like me? What if I acted like an idiot? _I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I wasn't in high school any more. There was no need to act like I was. I stepped out of the car and walked into the air conditioned café, the smell of coffee and bread lingering the air.

I looked around for her, suddenly uncomfortable until I spotted her, her back to me and her chocolate brown hair, hanging loosely behind her back. I walked up to her, focusing on nothing but her. She still hadn't turned her back, and suddenly I had an Idea. She was a conversation with the perky red head about the kidnappings happening in the area. "I just hope it doesn't happen to me, or anyone at the fact! Kidnappers are never peaceful!" said the red head. I smiled deviously, picking the perfect moment to walk up. "Well-'I grabbed her shoulder, making her squeal in fear. She spun around and blushed when she saw it was me.

"Not funny." She mumbled.

"Then why am I smiling?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and motioned for me to sit down. We sat back outside, enjoying the always warm area. At first it was awkward silence. I decided to break the ice. "Your friend Alice seems like a handful." She laughed.

"Yeah…she's not always like that; her boyfriend usually is the child." She smiled shyly.

"What's her boyfriends' name?" I asked. To be honest I was worried that he would be interested in her.

She smiled. "Emmett; he's like a big brother to me. Annoyance and all!" I chuckled.

"What about you? Any siblings?"

I shrugged. "Just a sister. But my buddies act like very annoying younger brothers."

She nodded. "What about your daughter? Do you have a picture of her?" she seemed really curios about Abby.

"Yeah…" I reached into my pocket and brought out a picture. It was Abby and I at the park with her on my shoulders. She smiled. "She's adorable! I love her dimples." I smiled shyly.

"You seem to like kids; why aren't you married?" I asked. _Yikes! Probably a little too forward there! _ She blushed. "I um…I actually have had only one relationship and…it didn't end well." I immediately felt bad. "I didn't mean to oppose…" I apologized, but she waved me off. "It's fine. Not all relationships end well." She shrugged, but I saw more to it. "Don't I know it?" I muttered.

"So what got you into simple needs?" She asked.

"My cousin and I were tech freaks in high school, and because of this he graduated early and joined me for college." She nodded for to continue. "When I got my degree, I decided to pay attention the little stuff no one else paid attention too. So, I waited a year for Seth, and we opened the business. Thus, "simple needs" was born. She smiled. "Well I'm glad you did. Because of your creations I'm able to escape Alice dragging me to the mall for a new curling iron."

I laughed. "But what about you? Don't you have your own plans?"she shook her head. "When I finished college, I never really studied anything. I experimented with journalism and culinary education, but nothing that I had a passion for. So I started working at the bar, because I love mingling with people and I can handle late shifts." I nodded. I looked at her and suddenly I felt a burst of peace come to me. This girl was shy and sweet, she loved kids, and she was beautiful and smart. At that moment, I knew I wanted her in my life. I gave her a sincere smile. She blushed. "You know, I think Abby would like you a lot." I blurted.

She turned a deep crimson. "Oh I don't know. I love kids but some of them don't like me very much." She shrugged.

"Do you like to bake?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Then she'll love you!" I teased. She giggled.

"And why's that?"

"Because she has the worst sweet tooth in toddler history!" I exaggerated by putting my arms in the air, earning me a laugh. "What exactly is her favorite?"

"She LOVES triple layer chocolate cake!" my sister makes it for her birthday only." She nodded.

"Does she like brownies?" she asked.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p.

"Cookies?"

"Yep."

"Pie."

"Uh huh."

She smiled. "Well, I think your right then. I bet we'll love each other." I smiled and became shy.

"Well, would you like to come over next Saturday and bake with her and me?" she blushed a deep crimson again. "yes." She whispered, looking down just like the night I met her. "Well then consider yourself invited!" I teased. She smiled. She felt so easy to be with. I felt my phone buzz and I groaned. I gave Bella an apologetic smile as I answered. She only smiled and didn't even look mad. How much happier could this girl make me in such a short time?"

"Hello?" I asked, not even taking my eyes off Bella.

"_Jake, I know you're probably busy, but you might want to come back to your office! _ Seth sounded panicky.

"Wait what's going on?" I asked. Bella looked concerned, but didn't say anything.

"_Its mike, dude! He's on a rampage and demanded to see you! When Lauren told him you were out he went crazy and said he won't leave until he talks to you." _

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be there in a bit." I hung up and looked at Bella.

"I hate to say this, but something's wrong at my office." I thought she would roll her eyes and say whatever, but she surprised me. "It's no problem Jacob. I should be back anyway before my boss throws a fit." She got up and picked up her bag to walk with me. When my mustang was in view I turned one more time towards Bella. "I really AM sorry." She smiled. "It's no problem. I had fun and I can't wait to meet Abby." I smiled and surprised her by giving her a kiss on the cheek. I jogged toward my car. "See you later Bella!" I called over my shoulder.

I got in my car and sped off towards the building, not ready for Mikes fit.

**S pov. Muahahaha!**

_The dude is crazy! _I stood shocked as Lauren kept trying to get mike to calm down.

"Mr. Newton, if you would just take a seat and wait for Mr. Black, I'm sure he will be here soon."

"Frankly Lauren, I'm not going to sit down until that man shows up."

She huffed and sat back down. Mike paced the lobby waiting for Jake. _Where is he?_ I thought. As if on cue, he busted through the door totally PISSED! He slammed mike into the wall. "What could you possibly want to come and bother the staff on a day when everyone is at work?" The anger was obvious in his voice. Mike did nothing but sneer and point at me.

"Your-oh so wonderful- partner screwed something up." Jake looked at me. "Seth, what is he talking about?" I shivered. "I made a typo and said that our meeting was today instead of Monday." I calmly explained. Jakes eyes filled with anger. At first I thought it was pointed at me until he turned toward mike. "THAT'S what you freaked out about? That's why you made Seth interrupt something important to me to just COMPLAIN THAT THE MEETING DATE WAS MISTAKEN!"

Mike was cowering; no ones seen this side of Jake except me and someone else. "Well I-I…" he was speechless. "Get out!" Jake hissed. "I don't want to hear from you until Monday, understand?" Mike nodded. Jake dropped him and walked over to his office. Mike rushed out of the lobby, in a huge hurry to keep his promise. I had to chuckle at how it seemed like something from a movie. I walked to jakes office. The guy was probably the best cousin ever.

**J pov.**

_God damnitt! _I thought as I lay my head on my desk. I had cut my date with Bella short just to know that mike was being a stupid pansy! I heard a knock at the door. "Unless you're a walking Tylenol go away!" I said. Seth chuckled. "Sorry I interrupted whatever you were doing." He smiled. I sighed. "We need a new associate." I checked my email and Seth grabbed a chair to sit down. "Damn straight!" he exclaimed.

I chuckled. "So…you gonna tell me WHAT you were doing?" I looked around and whispered; "Paul's not around is he?" he shook his head. "He went out to get pizza, so you got about ten minutes." I nodded. "Alright, I was…on a date…with Bella" he looked completely shocked. "How'd it go?' I smiled. "It went great! Until mike decided to be a dick!" he laughed. "Dude, that's all mike will ever be!" we shared a laugh. The rest of the ten minutes, Seth and I just chatted like we always did, until Paul cam with the pizza.

"Hola, mi amigos!" he joked. "I brought out lunch." We each grabbed a slice and relaxed. "It's good thing you left when you did dude, mike came and totally pissed Jake off!" Paul laughed the entire time Seth told the story. "Dang, what ever you were doing earlier must've been important!"

I blushed and shoved a bite of pizza in my mouth. I saw Seth whisper something to Paul. 'No freaking' way! Jake you should've told me you were going on a date! I would've given you my cologne!" I rolled my eyes. "Yeah 'cause nothing screams sexy like smelling like bad peppers and cinnamon." He frowned at me. "Are you going to see her again?" I nodded. She's coming over on Saturday to bake with me and Abby." He laughed. "Jake you just found a use for Abby!" he laughed harder.

"Shut up! It just happened! She said she loved kids and said that Abby was cute, so I offered that!" They both laughed. "What ever man. But let us come over to meet her!" Seth demanded. I groaned. "Fine, but I swear to god, say one stupid thing and I'll kick you out!" "Deal!" they said in unison.

We spent the rest of the day joking except for the once in a while emails. I went home and told Rachael about Saturday. She only said one thing; "you better be careful!" that night I made Abby and I spaghetti for dinner and went to bed. I was restless already eager for Saturday…

AHA! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! SEND ME REVEIWS OF WHAT YOU WANT NEXT! BYEEEEEEEEEE PS. I'M IN A SLIGHT STUMP SO I WILL BE TRYING MY BEST TO FINISH! 


	7. chapter 6

OKAY IF MY PICTURE DOESN'T SHOW UP, CRUD! BUT IF IT DID AWWWW! ISN'T PERFECT FOR THE STORY? IT LOOKS LIKE HIM AND ABBY! OKAY TIME TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

_Saturday _**B POV**

I woke up groaning as the sun peaked through my window, it's rays showing that it was useless to go back to sleep. I dragged myself out of bed into the kitchen. Alice and Emmett were in the living room, well…making out. _Ugh, I knew Alice was going to do that!_ I suddenly had a devious idea. I tip toed into the kitchen as quietly as I could. I reached for a pan and a spoon. I snuck up on them, smiling like I won the lottery, I quietly tip toed to couch… **BAM, BAM, BAM!**

Alice let out a scream as she jumped off Emmett's lap and onto the floor. _"Holy shit!"_ Emmett yelled as he jumped up looking for the invisible threat. I fell onto my butt and started laughing, hard. I held my stomach, kicking my legs in the air. When I finally calmed down, Alice came over to me scowling. "What was that for!" she yelled. I took a deep breath and got off the floor. "I'd say sorry but that was too funny! I just couldn't let go of the opportunity to scare you!" I broke out into another fit of laughter.

Alice spanked my butt and stomped to the kitchen. I looked over at Emmett. He just shrugged and turned back to the news. Later in the morning we had pancakes and sausage. "Well girls, I gotta go and help Jasper in the shop. I'll see you guys' later." he patted my back and gave Alice a kiss. I helped Alice with the dishes and got ready for work. I worked until three. We climbed into her beetle and started our commute to the bar.

"So what time are you going to Jacobs'?" she asked with mischievous tone in her voice.

"About four." I shrugged, while I was as red as a tomato.

"You really like him don't you?" I could hear her voice rising in excitement.

'Yeah…" she squealed. 'But," I continued; "I'm going to be careful. I can't get hurt again Alice." I whispered the last part. She touched my shoulder soothingly.

"I know your being careful. But don't be distant either. Just trust yourself and him and it won't be like it was with-"I cut her off.

"Please Alice, just please don't." I begged her, feeling the fear rise in my stomach.

"I'm sorry Bella! I should've known better!" she scolded herself. I sniffled.

"It's fine Alice; we're at work now." I pointed to the building that she absent mindedly parked at that luckily, was the bar. She laughed, as we got out. "There you guys are!" Sam cheered. "I have some special news!" He walked up to us.

"Emily is pregnant!" he yelled, smiling the brightest smile I've ever seen. I stared at him in shock, while Alice screamed and started insisting on taking Emily shopping. After the congratulations, Sam went off to his office while Alice and I waited for customers. A big burly guy came in about twenty minutes of opening.

He sat down and started reading one of the magazines. I looked over at Alice wide eyed, she was just as shock as me. We got some big guys at the bar but this dude was…HUGE! I decided to step up. "Hello, welcome to Uleys bar, what would you like to drink?"

He looked at me and grinned. _Great! Another weirdo to deal with!_ "How about a scotch on the rocks, beautiful?" I smiled a fake smile. "Of course." I turned around and rolled my eyes. I started assembling his drink when he spoke; "So…got a boyfriend?" I handed him his drink. "Sir, we aren't aloud to give personal information." I lied. His face fell slightly, but then he had a whole new smile. "Well, what if I were to give you MY phone number and then you give me yours when you're home."

I internally groaned. This guy was slightly harder. "I actually share a place with someone. So the phone isn't mine personally." He frowned, and I knew I won. I turned to another customer, who's name was Howard; he was a very nice older man that was like an uncle to Sam. "how ya doin' Bella?" he asked, his western drawl sounding deep.

"I'm doing well. Still trying to escape my friends grip!" I joked, as I poured more seven up into his glass. "Find a man yet?" he asked, almost as if it was asking about the weather. I turned bright red. 'Erm…you could say that." I turned a deeper red. "Oh? How so?" he took a sip of his soda. "I…um…met him here." I said.

He chuckled. "No need to be so shy Bella. Just tell me his name and I'll drop it." That was the good thing about Howard; he knew not to pester and the right moment to give up. "J-Jacob." Howard chuckled again. "Good for you Bella. Infact I should probably head back to my wife." He tipped his baseball cap. "Have a good day Bella."

"You too Howard." I nodded. He walked out whistling. I looked at the time; 2:55. I gathered my stuff, just the very moment Victoria walked in to relieve me. "Hey Bella!" her voice was cheerful and light. "Hey Vicky! Thanks for doing this for Alice and I." She waved it off. "No problem. I need a little more money for James birthday present anyway!" she smiled. Alice and I said our goodbyes and headed home. I jumped in bathroom for a quick shower, suddenly jittery and restless.

I said my good byes to Emmett and Alice. "Just come home before tomorrow!" Emmett joked. I responded by throwing another pillow at him. I jumped into the beetle looking at the directions Jacob emailed me…

**A POV (Abby's pov)**

I watched Sandy tell sponge bob about Christmas, swinging my feet off daddy's chair. _How can spongebob not know about Santa?_ Uncle Seth and Paul were here for some reason. They were talking about silly stuff daddy says adult think are important, stuff like taxies and checks... what ever those are.

"She must be hot dude! I've never seen you so excited about a girl!"-Paul.

"Shut up Paul!"-Jacob

I heard something fall in the kitchen and then Uncle Seth laughing. I fell on my tooshie out of daddy's chair and walked to the kitchen. "Daddy, what was that big boom?" I asked. Uncle Paul was rubbing his head and Daddy was holding spa-spa...err! Spatula! That's it!_ Thank you Dora!_ He smiled. "Nothing sweetie. It was just Uncle Paul being stupid!" Daddy glared at Uncle Paul. I shrugged and skipped back to watch spongebob.

**J POV.**

I watched Abby go back to the living room. I glared at Paul. "Dude, what the hell!" I yell whispered. He grinned. "Sorry, just want to know that the girl you have HARDLY told us about is hot." He waggled his eyebrows. "Well, is she?" I grabbed his hotdog he was eating and stuffed in his mouth. "Aw, stuff it!" I went to the fridge to grab a can of sprite and leaned against the counter. "So wafs the flan?" Paul asked, still chewing the hotdog.

I shrugged. "You guys are gonna chat a little while, and then go." Seth rolled his eyes when Paul tried to object. _Thank you hotdog bun! _ I chuckled. I heard Abby giggling in the living room. "Hey sweet heart, what's so funny?" I sat on the couch next to her. "Spongebob scared Mr. Krabs!" she jumped up and down watching the weird sponge guy sing a campfire song…or something. "Daddy?" I looked at her. "Yeah baby?" she crawled onto my lap.

"I love you!" she smiled. She loved this game.

"Well, I love you more." I countered.

"I love you more than spongebob loves Krabby patties!"

"Well, I love you more than Uncle Seth loves Aunt Bree!"

"I love you more than I love triple chocolate cake!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "Alright sweet heart, you win…right after I TICKLE you!" she screamed and tried to wiggle free. She managed to get in the hallway, screaming for Paul and Seth to help. They only laughed, cheering me on. I grabbed her tiny little waste and flew her over my shoulder. I started ticking her until she was breathless. I was about to do it again when there was small knock on the door.

**B POV**

I parked the beetle behind jakes car and got out. As I walked to the door I heard screaming, mixed with laughter. I nervously knocked on the door, looking at the house as I waited. It was a simlple white house with round windows on the second story, it had dark blue curtains that stuck out from the house and had a very home-y feeling to it.

"Bella, hey!" I looked to see Jacob holding a wiggling and giggling Abby. I laughed as she uselessly kicked. "Hey; I see your hands are full." I joked. He rolled his eyes and gently smacked Abby's backside making her squeal into another fit of giggles. "Yeah well, she's a handful alone!" I chuckled. Jacob motioned me to come in. the house was beautiful. Jacob had sleek black furniture in the living room with a medium flat screen, the kitchen had marble counters and dark blue painted cabinets and silver colored refrigerator and sink. **(What did you expect? Jakes the owner of a company! Of course he's wealthy!) **I turned back to Jacob, who had now put Abby down.

"This is very beautiful." I said.

He shrugged. "I guess, but I've seen things that could beat this house in the beauty category." He looked me dead in the eye. I felt the blush rise onto my face, so I looked away. That moment I heard more voices and two VERY large men came out. I recognized them from the party, but I couldn't remember their names. "Bella, this is Paul," he pointed to the one wearing a red t-shirt. "And Seth." He pointed to the one with the Mohawk. "They were the drunken idiots I took home!" I laughed and his friends frowned at his joke.

"Hardy-har-har!" Paul threw an empty soda can into a trash can and held out his hand. "Nice meeting you Bella. You'd be amazed how much Jake was grinning like an idiot because of you!" I blushed, looking down. I shook Seth's hand, he had his own joke that made me turn tomato red and earn him a slap in the back of the head from Jacob. They left only a few minutes after I saw them. They left, saying they had other plans, but not before Paul waggled his eyebrows at me, making Jacob throw a pillow at him.

Jacob clapped his hands together. "Alright! Let's get started on some sweets!" Abby came running in the kitchen, wearing a little apron that said; kiss the cook. I kissed Abby on the head and Jacob laughed when he figured out why. Jacob frowned at a box of cookie mix. "Okay, so…how do we do this?" I laughed at his expression. An hour in, I lost track of everything we made. We had one small chocolate cake, two batches of cookies, and were getting ready to make another cake.

Jacob and I were finding out a little more about each other, while Abby was nibbling on a cookie. "Hey daddy what does this-AHHHH! Abby screamed as chocolate mix flew everywhere, on the fridge, the counters, on me, Jacob and Abby. I rushed over to unplug the little monster. "Oops." Abby timidly whispered. Jacob looked straight at Abby, smiled, and broke out into laughter, soon I was joining him.

He hugged Abby and sent her up stairs to clean up. Jacob got out a mop and a bunch of sponges. "Ready to play custodian?" I laughed. Jacob turned on the radio so we wouldn't be completely bored. "This was fun!" I said breathlessly. He raised an eyebrow. "Which part, the part where we actually baked or the part where we clean up?" I smiled. "All of it. Just the whole thing. Abby is too sweet for her own good!" He chuckled. "Yeah, the moment she could talk, she said nothing but sweet things to people who came to the house." He sighed. "I want the best for her." I looked over at him. "I think you're doing a great job. I've never seen a kid so happy. He smiled a sad smile.

We cleaned in silence when "_kiss the girl" _by Ashley tisdale cam on. I bobbed my head to the music.

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl._

Jacob watched me with curious and amused eyes, a smile playing on his lips. I stuck my tongue at him.

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>There's one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word, not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

_Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<br>go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

I gently swayed to the music as I moved my mop.

_NOW's your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she wont say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>

_Shalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

_There you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>There's one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word, not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)<em>

_Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<br>go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she wont say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>

I spun in a circle, but being clumsy me I slipped on the mop, ready to feel the ground. But instead I felt warm arms around my waste. I had my hands on his chest.

_Shalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>(kiss the girl)<br>(oh, ohnoo..)  
>(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<em>

_Shalalalala  
>My oh myyyyy<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>

I looked up to see Jacob looking at me a way no one ever has. His dark eyes smoldering with adoration and…_love._

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
>(Go on and kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss that girl!  
>Lalalala, Lalalala<br>(Go on and kiss the girl)  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Kiss the girl  
>(Kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>(kiss the girl)<br>(oh, ohnoo...)  
>(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl.<em>

He put me back on my feet, but didn't let go of my waste. I kept my hands on his chest. To be honest I wouldn't have noticed anything. His eyes were mesmerizing, an almost black color, and the emotions in his eyes keeping me in his grip. I didn't want to move. Not even at the end of time.

_Shalalalala  
>My oh myyyyy<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<em>

he slowly leaned towards me, keeping his eyes on me the entire time. I watched his every move feeling a strange pull to him like nothing before. I soon started leaning in too.

_Lalalala, Lalalala  
>(Go on and kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss that girl!  
>Lalalala, Lalalala<br>(Go on and kiss the girl)  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Kiss the girl  
>(Kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss the girl_

The song ended, but we kept inching closer, closer…and- "Daddy, I got all the stuff off of me!" we jerked away from each other out of shock of the noise. Jacob grunted in surprise. I blushed as I thought of what almost happened. He smiled before he yelled to Abby; "good job Abby, Bella and I will be there in a minute." He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We walked into Abby's room; she had a little bunny on her red blanketed bed, she had many dresses for dolls, cream colored walls, a tinker bell night light, and a closet very much taller than her.

She was dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said; _"but dad said it was okay!" _ She grabbed mine and Jacobs's hand, and led us farther into her bedroom. "Bella, this is chuck" she showed me the bunny. "Daddy got it for me when I was just a tiny baby!" she picked up its weathered paw and made it wave. I giggled and Jacob chuckled. "I like you Bella, you're super-uper nice!" I laughed at her choice of words.

My phone vibrated. It was Alice.

_Sorry but I need you home. Emmett's parents are here! _

I shook my head at the message and looked at the time. _Whoa, it 6:00! _ "I should probably be heading home" I said reluctantly. I saw the sadness in Jacobs's eyes. "Oh, alright I'll walk you out." when we were out of the house I turned to Jacob. "I'd love to do this again." I saw a new look in his eyes. "Really!" I looked to see Abby peaking through the blinds. "Of course, I had fun with you guys." He smiled a mischievous smile. "What if I picked you up after work tomorrow?"

I giggled. "That sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then." I got on my tip toes and gently kissed his cheek. The look on his face was priceless. I waved as I backed out of the drive way and headed home.

**A POV.**

I watched Daddy walk back in the house with a smile on his face. When he came in I hugged his leg. "That was fun daddy." He looked at me still with the smile. "Yeah it was wasn't it?" I nodded. "Daddy, is she my mommy?" The smile was gone. "Um…I'm sure if you asked her if she would be…come on baby let's start dinner." He picked me up and went to the kitchen. "Can we have chili dogs?" he laughed. I loved it when daddy laughed. We ate yummy chili dogs and smiley fries for dinner. Daddy tucked me into bed and kissed my nose. "Goodnight baby." I fell asleep thinking of my daddy and maybe mommy.

HAHA! AREN'T I CRUEL! BELIEVE ME, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF SUSPENSE IN LATER CHAPTERS! I HOPE THAT SATISFIED CERTAIN VEIWERS! IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT CERTAIN SCENES OR WHY I CHOSE THAT SONG JUST SEND ME A MESSAGE OR REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT U WANT NEXT. (I'M THINKIN A REAL LAUGH MOMENT WITH OUT FAVORITE GUYS! LOVE! PEACE! TWILIGHT! 

0


	8. Chapter 7

HELLO! OKAY, I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU GUYS SOME GOOD ENTERTAIMENT. SOOOO I'M MAKING THIS CHAPTER **COMEPLETELTY **AT THE GUYS POV. TIME FOR SOME LAUGHS!

**S POV.**

_It's nine in the morning, and I already want death! _I spun around in my chair waiting for Paul and Jake. We had another conference with mike-wines a lot! The one Paul and I went to was for some dumb remodeling Ideas. This one was to discuss our selling rates and if we should spread out our merchandise. _Ugh! I need a vacation!_

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." I called. Jake and Paul cam in, but Jake looked different. He usually had a serious look when it came to these death meetings. But today, he had the smile before things went wrong for him and I could only think of one thing to make him smile like that. "Dude, did you get laid?" I asked. He slapped me upside the head. "No you stooge! Where did you get that Idea?" I shrugged.

"You have that kind of smile on your face." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever; do you have the charts?" he opened his folder and got a speech he had typed up for this.

"Yep!" I handed him the charts. Paul was chugging down a can of monster. I swear half his body fluid is that stuff.

Paul threw the empty can at me, but I caught it and out it in my trash can. "Alright you dunces, let's get going!" We walked down the hall to the conference room.

"Hey Jake, did you and Bella have fun?" I asked, honestly curious.

"He seemed flustered that I asked. "Uh…um…yeah it was fun, we ended up cleaning a mess we made, but we had a good time."

I rose and I eyebrow. "There's more to it." It wasn't a question.

He opened his mouth, but instead of saying anything, he ran off to the meeting. Paul fell to the floor laughing. "Aw man, he ran like he did when brad wanted to kick his ass in middles school!"

I laughed as I remember gangly old Jacob with braces running away from the biggest bully of the school. That was an interesting day…

**Flash back**

_Paul and I were at my locker, it was almost lunch time. "Come on man, today is pizza Friday!" Paul's' voice was breaking because of puberty. Unfortunately for me I was a year younger than them. I should be in sixth grade, not middle school. Paul had glasses at the time; he spent too much time on his game console._

"_Just a sec', hey have you seen Jake?" he nodded. _

"_His mom picked him up in second period for an appointment." He shrugged. I felt someone tap my shoulder, I turned around and saw a very mopy Jake. "Hey guys." He barely opened his mouth to speak. Usually Jake was all smiles, this wasn't normal. _

"_Whoa, why aren't you smiling Jake?" _

_He sighed. "I got braces." He mumbled. _

_I stared wide-eyed at him. __**Braces! Why braces? **_

_Paul beat me to it, but asked a different question. "What color did you get?" I frowned at him. Of all questions to ask. He just shrugged. I turned my attention back to my cousin; we were now heading to the lunch room. _

"_I got black. Yeah I know it sounds stupid, but it was the only color I could think of at the moment; since it's my last name." Paul and I just shrugged as the three of us stood in line to eat. We sat at out usual table with Quil and Embry. They weren't exactly cool; but they were awesome guys to hang out with, and let's face it, they were hilarious._

_We all laughed at the stories they told except Jake. Embry nudged me. "Seth, do you like waffles?" I smiled. "Yeah I like waffles!" Jacob frowned. "Don't you dare!" he warned, but all four of us started singing._

do you like waffles  
>yeah we like waffles<br>do you like pancakes  
>yeah we like pancakes<br>do you like French toast  
>yeah we like French toast<br>dodododo cant wait to get a mouth full waffles waffles, waffles, dodododo cant wait to et a mouth full  
>do you like waffles<br>yeah we like waffles  
>do you like pancakes<br>yeah we like pancakes  
>do you like French toast<br>yeah we like French toast  
>dodododo cant wait to get a mouth full!<p>

_Jake broke out laughing showing his braces, but he didn't seem to care. Soon we were all laughing, but then we heard the worst thing ever. "Hey dorks what are you laughing so hard about?" brad; the school bully was watching us across his own table. Jacob's look turned dark. He didn't turn towards him. _

"_Nothing that concerns you." I heard brad get up and make his way to our table. But before he could get to any of us, there was one word Paul said; "Scatter!" and we did. We all ran in different directions to escape. We all met in the hall, breathing heavily, we did this very often. I then noticed Jake wasn't with us. "Uh…where's Jake?" We saw him zip past us with a very angry brad behind him. I saw that brads' hair was wet, and he was dripping. _

"_DAMMITT BLACK! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" We were all laughing now as Jake ran in circles; confusing brad and making him slip in the puddle he made. Jake fell on his butt laughing. That day brad quit messing with us; well, not until after he gave Jake a revengeful wedgie the day after in gym._

**End of flashback. **

I was snapped back in place by Paul calling my name. "Dude, c'mon, jakes probably there by now!" I nodded and we went to the room where Jake was talking to mike. "Well, let's see what you have." He said to Jake, almost as if he that he would screw up. _Dick. _

**P POV **

_Boring, boring, __**and boring! **_ That was I thought at our meeting. I just sat watching Seth and Jake take the show. I suddenly had a great idea. I started making faces at mike when he wasn't looking. Jake was snickering as he spoke. "As you can see sales have gone up 25% from last year. What my partners and I are thinking is selling our merchandise JUST a little farther out in the United States and see what happens. We think it will provide a slightly larger fund."

Mike gave him a pensive look. "I think you're right about that Mr. Black; but how can you ensure a larger funding?" Jake looked taken aback by the doubt but his eyes darkened in irritation.

"My partners and I have looked at charts of what most Americans use most of the things we have come up with. I think it would help the company AND your business if we slightly expanded."

Mike sighed. "MR. black; it takes more than thoughts. Is this REALLY going to help our system?" _Uh oh. _ Jake had pure fury in his eyes now. "Mr. Newton," I even shrunk in my seat form the way his voice was. "This will most certainly help the system, plus reach more people into our merchandise. This isn't touch and go! This is a 100% promise to help us expand, and I don't want to hear ANY more doubt."

Mikes' eyes were huge. He just gently nodded his agreement. We were all in a silent state. Jake always tried to keep his anger in check, but it slipped at the worst of moments; especially with mike around. "Good. I'm sure that's all. Just think about it with your workers." Mike nodded and motioned for his aquatinces to follow him. Jake sighed.

"Man! I thought they'd never leave!" I exclaimed. Jake and Seth laughed. I looked at the clock. "LUNCHTIME!" I yelled. We all howled our laughter walking down the hall. We sat in jakes office eating burgers and fries.

"So Jake, you never told us; what else happened when you were with Bella." He stopped mid-bite and sighed. "Abby got some ideas when Bella came over, and I'm not sure if I should go with it, or tell her the truth." Seth and I looked at each other. "What are you talking about Jake?" Seth asked. He sighed again. "When Bella left, Abby asked me if she was her mother. I don't know what to do." He put his head in his hands.

"Jake, I think you should just let Abby think what she thinks. I'm not a master with kids, but it's healthier to have a mother figure and Bella seems to think the best of Abby. Seth said. "I guess your right." It was silent. I shrugged. "I don't know about you weirdoes, but I could go for a game. Jake, do you still keep your ps2 in here?" he nodded and started pulling chords out.

An hour later, Seth and I were playing road rage while Jake was getting some soda. This was how things were in college too. The three of us getting together in someone's dorm and acting like idiots. "BOOYA!" Seth yelled as he hit another car off the road.

**Winner! Player 1**

"Godamitt! That's the third time!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"It's not my fault you forgot how to play!" I frowned and Jake came in, throwing cokes in our direction. "Dude, it's true we played this when we were 18. It's okay to be rusty." Jake checked his emails. He looked at the clock. "I'm gonna get going guys. See you later." I mumbled my goodbye and tried to beat Seth again. To be honest, I was curious where he had to go.

**J POV.**

Thank god! I thought I'd never get out of that building! I cruised in the streets heading for Bella's job. My mind wandered to what Seth said. _I think you should just let Abby_ _think what she thinks. _ I sighed. Would Bella be okay with this? I pulled into the bar ready to face what I had to tonight.

I walked in feeling out of place. (Either that or all the women there were giving me goo-goo eyes.) I went to the counter. Bella was facing away form me, so I snuck up behind her. Alice already saw me; she gave me a mischievous look in her eyes as she continued talking to Bella.

"So what time is Jacob coming to get you?" I smiled.

"I'm not sure. He just said he'd pick me up after work." She shrugged.

Alice smiled. "I'm sure he'll be here soon then."

"I don't know Alice; I'm not sure when he gets-BOO!" I yelled and grabbed her waste. She let out a small scream, spinning around, and bright red. When she saw it was me she huffed and gently slapped my arm. "Honestly, how many times are you going to scare me?" I laughed.

"As many times as you leave the opportunity!" she rolled her eyes.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded and said her goodbye to Alice.

We sat in the car in awkward silence. All the way my mind was in another place. How would she react to everything? Would she still come around? By the time I stopped my trivia mind game we were in front of the house. Bella and I walked to the door, my mind still going a mile a minute. "Daddy!" Abby's voice echoed through the house. "Hey baby girl!" she jumped into my arms, giggling.

She looked at Bella and poked me to put her down. She wrapped her arms around Bella's leg. "Bella! I missed you!" I chuckled. Bella picked her up. "And I missed you!' I suddenly remembered last night. "Bella why don't we sit down." She looked at me questionably, but nodded and headed for the couch.

Abby sat on her lap, humming. "Abby, baby could you go upstairs for a little bit?" she frowned, but obeyed and went to her room. I turned back to Bella and took her hands in mine. I felt my hands tingle. It was a strange sensation, but felt good at the same time. I took a deep breath. "Bella, I think I should tell you a few things about Abby that will explain a lot…and I was hoping, in return you could do something for me."

She nodded, her eyes filling with concern. I took another breath. "In my first year of college, I met a girl named Jessica. She was in my tech prep class and was very friendly. Later in the months we became friendlier with each other and started dating." I looked at her. She nodded for me to continue. "After a year we were getting serious and when I told her what I was intending to do in the future, she seemed supportive. But when I was in my third year of college she started getting mad at me about the dumbest stuff. She would say I didn't appreciate her, or that I was cheating on her with my class partner…and she would start saying stuff like I didn't have the confidence to start a business."

I felt a lump in my throat. Bella touched my arm gently. "About my fourth year, things settled down. I was planning on asking her to marry me soon. One night we got carried away after a party and… things just went hay-wire." I took another deep breath. A few weeks later I found out she was pregnant. At first she seemed happy about it and I thought I would ask her to marry me when the baby came…so we could be a solid family. But in the next few months, her temper became worse. She would throw things and say that I was worthless and the…the THING growing in her was worthless. I soon started yelling back about it wasn't true and that she was exaggerating. The next week, she went into labor.

"I listened to her scream and curse for two hours, just sitting there…waiting for it to end. And then, it was quiet except for a little cry." I felt myself struggling to speak. Bella looked like she was going to cry. "The doctor just walked over and plopped the little bundle in my arms and when I looked at her…I knew nothing was wrong anymore." I felt the smile play on my lips as tears ran down my face. "I named her in my head; Abby Sarah black. When I looked at jess…there was nothing. She didn't look happy or sad. She said the worst thing she could; _I'm done Jake. You have your child, so I'm leaving and you deal with THAT on your own._" I felt sobs break through my body. "I thought she wasn't serious, but she took all her stuff and left…just left. I had to put unknown on her birth certificate because she never told the doctors her name.

So technically, it's almost like she doesn't have a mother." I looked at Bella. She had her own tears in her eyes and she surprised me by wrapping her arms around my torso. "Oh my god Jake! I'm sorry!" I wrapped my arms around her waste and welcomed the hug, burying my face in her hair, letting my sobs swallow me. She pulled away, wiping her face. "What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" I sighed. "Last night when you left, Abby asked me if you were her mother. I panicked and told her you would be if she asked." I braced myself for her rejection. "I don't see why not." I looked at her shocked.

"Really?" she smiled. "Abby's a great girl. She deserves a mother, and I'll gladly take the name!" I threw my arms around her getting a small shy giggle from her. "Oh my god Bella, you are absolutely selfless! Thank you so much!" I looked her in the eyes, the soft brown orbs so dark you couldn't see her pupil. She blushed at my staring. I cleared my throat in embarrassment and Abby came down the stairs. "Daddy can I ask her now?" I sighed and nodded. Abby climbed back onto Bella's lap.

"Bella, are you my mommy?" Bella looked at me, almost as if for permission. I nodded. "I'll be whatever you want me to be Abby." Abby smiled and threw her arms around Bella's neck. "YAY! I have a mommy!" I smiled.

Later in the day Bella helped me make dinner and even showed me a way to make homemade biscuits. When Abby was asleep, I turned on comedy central. My favorite comedian was on stand up. I chuckled at all his jokes, while Bella blushed. I soon felt myself feeling groggy. My confidence must come with sleepiness. I started rubbing Bella's back. She made almost like a purring noise, which I took as a way to continue. I massaged her necked and she purred even more, making my heart speed up.

I suddenly stopped, feeling impatient. Bella made a disproving noise, obviously liking the little massage. My heart sky-rocketed. I cupped her face in my hands, moving her face towards me. "Bella." I whispered. She didn't respond. She closed the distance between us eagerly, gently touching her lips with mine. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. We started moving our lips together. I didn't care about anything. Her hand clutched into my hair, slowly becoming more demanding. I happily responded to everything, feeling dizzy from low oxygen. As if reading my mind, she pulled away panting.

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with passion and something else. "Jake you don't know how happy you just made me." She whispered. I smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I think it's the other way around." She blushed. "I have to tell you something. I owe you after you poured your guts out to me." I looked at her confused.

"It's time I told you about that one relationship and…I think I should start with his name." She whispered.

"Okay, Bella, I'm ready." I kissed her fore-head for encouragement. She took a deep breath.

"His name is Edward mason…and he's in jail right now."

**HAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! **WELL, QUITE A FEW THINGS HAPPENED IN THIS ONE! OKAY I HAVE THREE THINGS.

I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY STUFF THAT BELLA AND JAKE ARE MOVING TO FAST. **THEY'RE IN LOVE DARNETT! **

IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS ABOUT JAKES EXPLANATION, JUST GIMME SHOUT OUT.

LASTLY, IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE THAT'S GOOD AT EDITING? IF THERE IS I HAVE A PROPOSITION FOR YOU. JUST MESSAGE ME.

OKAY, I WILL TAKE REQUESTS OF WHAT POV'S YOU WANT AND WHAT HAPPENS AFTER BELLA EXPLAINS HERESELF. I WANT TO SATISFY MY VEIWERS! LOVE; 2COOL4SCHOOL2.0 

P.S I'M SORRY IF THERE WASN'T ENOUGH HUMOR! I HOPE I MADE UP FOR IT WITH JACOB AND BELLA TAKING A NEW STEP. 


	9. Chapter 8

HOT! FINALLY SOME SUMMER WEATHER! HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER MY FRIENDS!

**Last time, on the bartender; **_"His name is Edward mason and he's in jail right now."_

**B POV. **

"What?" Jacob looked at me with udder shock.

I took a deep breath; to start from the beginning.

"It started when I was in my senior year of high school; I kept hearing rumors of a new student coming. When he did, he was the news of the school for quite a while. I soon learned his name was Edward Anthony mason; he was the son of a man that was a car dealer. So he was very wealthy. I didn't pay much attention to it; guys weren't my priority." I smiled weakly. "So, one day I was sitting at lunch, nothing different; _he _walked up to my table." Jacob looked like he was sucked into a good movie.

"He started flirting with me; it was weird for me, because I'd never had a boy's attention. So when he asked me out, I didn't hesitate to say yes…that was a mistake." Jacob looked confused. "Why was it a mistake? I mean…"I shushed him and continued. "He was very sweet on the first date; but he acted very distant. I ignored it and accepted another date. Later in the months, he became a little more affectionate, but…that just came with different stuff." I looked down in hopes to hide my hurt. "Like what?" Jacob asked, squeezing my shoulder.

"When I headed off to college, Edward started drinking; thinking it was harmless…but, when he got drunk, he got violent. One night I was making something to eat when he came home…DRUNK of course. He got mad at me about an argument we had about visiting his parents.

When I said it was just a simple misunderstanding he…" I shook my head. Let's just say it took a trip to the drug store to fix it." I took another deep breath. "He became more abusive over time, and to the point that I was scared of him." I shuddered. "He would always say he loved me…but, when he was drunk, he would say I was worthless…stupid… he would just keep it up." Jacob shuddered.

"I finally came to my senses. I waited for him to get home from work and I told him that I had packed my stuff and I was leaving…that was another bad decision." I felt the fear of the memory rise. "He started screaming that he owned me, and that no one else would want to deal with me. He started throwing things, saying he was going to kill me. Lucky for me, our neighbor in the apartment heard and called the police. They told me I was free to go home with all my stuff."

Jacob looked sick…I wouldn't blame him. "A few weeks later I learned he had broken into a drug store and shot the clerk. I'm not sure how long his sentence is, but I know he's in jail." I whispered. I looked back at Jacob. "God Bella, I'm so sorry!" I smiled. "It's okay…it feels good to get that off my chest." He looked at the clock. "I guess I should take you home." He sighed. I giggle and got up.

The drive was quiet. I was stuck in my thoughts any way. _Okay, I had learned that Abby was in this world because some which thought it was okay…I had told Jake about the man that I hate, and…oh yeah kissed him! _I sighed. I didn't regret it; it just felt a little fast. Before I knew it we were at my complex. "Bella what's your apartment number?" I saw confusion. I smiled. "324." He nodded and walked me to the door. I could faintly here Emmett singing to flo' rider. I rolled my eyes, while Jacob was chuckling. He turned to me.

"I hope you had a nice night Bella." He whispered. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. I took a step closer and his eyes widened. "I did." I whispered. I got on my tip-toes and gently placed my lips against his. We stood there for a while, until Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me slightly faster. We were about to pull apart when Emmett came through the door;

"DAMN Bella, about time you got home, Alice was at her-"he smirked at my blushing face and Jake looking down in an awkward state. "Uh…Bella, I was going to ask you if you wanted to go the beach with Abby and me Friday. That is…if you want to." I smiled. "I would love to."

He smiled and mumbled his goodbye when he saw that Emmett was still smiling. I frowned at him. "Soo… you gonna tell me why I saw you locking lips with him?" I huffed and stormed through the door to a very confused Alice. "Your boyfriend is a butt-face!" she laughed. "I'm quite aware…but he's my butt face!"

I smiled. "So how did it go?" she asked obviously ready to squeal. I explained the night, skipping the story Jake told me. I figured it was personal. She squealed so loud when I told her we kissed, that Emmett came barging in with a skillet. We laughed and he grumbled about false alarms.

"So are you going to see him again?" she asked, taking a bite of chicken Emmett made. I blushed. "Yeah; I'm going to the beach with him and Abby Friday."

She clapped her hands. "Oh may god! You're in love! She screamed. I shushed her, but I heard Emmett's booming laughter. I huffed. "Are you done making a fool out of me?" she smiled, but it disappeared and she screamed. I jumped up thinking she was hurt. "Bella, you are NOT going without the right swimsuit!"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, but next time, just tell me…I think you scared five years off my life!" she laughed. "Good night Alice." I waved. "You can take me shopping tomorrow." I changed into some comfy pajamas, trying to make out everything that has happened.

**J POV. **

I was jittery the entire ride home, thinking about everything that happened just this one night. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel. _Godamitt! I need some advice!_ I flipped out my cell phone and dialed the person's number I felt I could turn to.

"_Hello?" _Leah asked.

"Hey, Leah, it's me. I need some help on something."

"_Umm… what, exactly?" _

I sighed. "I need some help with something…could you come over?"

"_Oookay…I'll be there in a bit." _

When I got home, all I did was pace the length of the living room, until I heard a nervous knock. I opened the door to find a confused Leah. "Okay crazy man, what is it?" she crossed her arms. I figured I would just let it out.

"Leah I'm in love!" her eyes widened.

"But…I thought you were still hung up on the witch!"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't mention her right now. Anyway, I'm taking her to the beach with Abby and I Friday…but, lately I get…jittery around her and I don't want to make a fool of myself!" Leah's eyes somehow widened more.

"OH MY GOD! JACOB BLACKS REALLY, TRULY IN LOVE!" She started jumping up and down squealing like she was in high school again. "_Shhh,_ Abby's sleeping!" She covered her mouth, still giggling from her out burst. "Jake that's awesome…why are you so afraid?" I sighed. "I just…I don't want to screw up again…I'm CRAZY about this girl!"

She shook her head. "Jake you're acting like a nerdy teenager…just relax and I'll give you some advice." I nodded and sat down.

…

For two hours, Leah told me all the do and don'ts to do with a girl like Bella. (After she forced me to tell her description and personality.) At some point she gave up. My eyes were drooping and I lost track of the last five sentences. She sighed and said that her work was done.

I passed out on the couch…I woke up to weight on my stomach. "Good morning daddy!" Abby giggled. I groaned. "Yes baby?" I asked. Abby never woke me up unless it was important. Infact, one time she woke me up when mike called. "You're late for work silly!" she giggled. I flew off the couch to change and clean up. I threw some pop tarts in the toaster for Abby and dropped her at the day care. "Bye daddy!" she called, as miss crackle or whatever pulled her into the building.

When I walked into work, I came face-to-face with a very pissed mike. "Mr. black, exactly why are you late?" I rolled my eyes. "Because, I have a daughter that I need to know is safe." He sighed. "Typical." He muttered…and I snapped. "Excuse me?" I asked in my monotone voice that I tried not to use. I saw him shiver.

"I said…typical you would be late taking care of that _kid_." My anger boiled. He talked about Abby like she was just another sugar fueled brat.

"THAT KID IS EVERYTHING TO ME! SHE'S MY FLESH AND BLOOD! MY WORLD, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-" I was cut off by a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see Paul.

"Mike, even for you that was a low blow; Abby was nothing but sweet to you when she saw you…and she was just a baby." Paul calmly lectured. "Jacob has every right to be late; he is the owner along with Seth, who also hasn't arrived." Mike huffed. "Well aro's here and I freaked out because he wants to speak to ONLY Mr. Black." I rolled my eyes again. "Fine." I walked down the hall the lobby where Aro was patiently waiting. "Ah, Mr. Black! It's wonderful to see you!" we shook hands. "Hello Aro, good to see you too. What is it you need?"

He sighed, running his hand through his short cut hair. **(The thought of Aro with long hair creeps me out.) **"I would like to make a proposition." I nodded. "I agree to your expansion, and would gladly represent you." My eyes widened. "We…um…huh?" He laughed and clasped a hand on my shoulder. "I would like to be your associate…I notice that mike is very over dominant, and I would like your and my business to work together." Aro was a very powerful man; he owned the second largest bank, yet he had a heart of gold.

"Deal!" I shook his hand again. "But…what should I do about mike?" He chuckled. "Leave that to me." He patted my back before he walked off. I walked into my office and pulled out one of my many take out menus looking for lunch. Paul walked in with a very distraught Seth. I raised an eyebrow. "Who man. What happened to you?" Paul chuckled as Seth sat down. "He saw mike yelling at Aro and heard some new words that even _I _didn't know existed." I snickered. "So mike pretty much scarred him?"

Paul laughed. Seth threw a piece of paper at him. "I'm starved watcha got there Jake?" I held out three different menus. "Pizza, Chinese or subs. What do you guys want?" they looked at each other and back at me. I smiled. "Pizza." We all said in unison.

When the pizza came, we just sat around quietly celebrating nothing really. "Soo…how'd it go with Bella?" Paul wiggled his eyebrows. "That is none of your business except that things are good." He rolled his eyes. Friday was going to be an interested day…

OKAY! ALL DONE! SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE DULL I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE SUPER FUN! I WAS THINKING DOING A LITTLE SETH TIME. SO WE CAN GO IN HIS MIND OF EVERTHING GOING ON! ALSO TELL ME WICH POV YOU WANT FOR FRIDAY AT THE BEACH! LOVE*


	10. Chapter 9

I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN! I LOVE THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK ABOUT JAKE BEING A SINGLE FATHER. AND A CERTAIN FRIEND OF MINE HAS BEEN GIVING SOME GREAT IDEAS. (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) BUT I'M GONNA THANK YA ANY WAY! HERE' GOS' **THANK U TLoZfantic44! ** BE SURE TO GIVE HER A SHOT! SHE'S AWESOME! NOW THAT I HAVE LIFTED MY HEART BY DOING WHAT I WANTED TO DO FROM THE BEGINNING, IT'S TIME FOR A DAY ON THE BEACH!

**J POV **

I slammed my head on my desk out of sheer boredom. It was only an hour before I picked up Bella for the beach. "Dude, you're going to bust your desk!" Seth smirked. I glared at him. "What ever." Paul walked in with his phone glued to his ears. "I don't know..."that's not what I said"…" what ever….alright, I'll see you in a couple days" he huffed and hung up his phone. I smirked. "Tiffany after you again?" he scowled. "Yep." Tiffany was Paul's younger sister; they didn't talk much ever since Paul moved to California. But she always managed to convince him to let her visit a few weeks every four months. I chuckled and looked at the clock to see I had thirty minutes left.

"Jeez man, you keep looking at the clock like it's gonna explode!" I rolled my eyes. "I'm just eager to get out of here!" Seth and Paul both smirked. "Are you sure it's that, or does it have to do with a certain Bella?" I sighed.

"Fine; it has to do with Bella! Now stop asking questions." They laughed.

"Is Abby okay with this?"

I rolled my eyes again. "She's coming with us you dummies; like I would leave her that crazy day care teacher all day!" they laughed again.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna go to my office and finish some stuff. I'll see you guys later." Seth waved his goodbyes. Paul left too, saying her needed to order some stuff for tiffany. I jumped out of my chair as soon as the hand was on the two. I hastily got into my mustang heading for Abby's day care.

When I got there, there was a boy talking to her. From the way her lip was quivering. I walked over to the play ground and I heard the boy talking. "Stop crying! You know it's true. My dad says your dad isn't around because he doesn't want to be!" tears were now going down Abby's face, making my heart break. I felt my anger boil. _Stupid bratty kid! _"He…he does love me! You're a liar!" she was full out bawling now. "No he doesn't! I bet will have to call him to remind him he even has a kid!" he had a sneer on his face.

I decided I had enough and did the smartest thing ever. I walked up behind Abby; the kid was looking down. So he didn't notice me. I grabbed Abby's little waist and tickled her. "Daddy!" she squealed. "Hey baby girl! Ready to see Bella again?" she jumped in my arms. I looked at the kid. "Who's this kid?" He instantly paled. "He hasn't been hurting you has he?" she frowned at him. I shrugged. "C'mon baby, if we want to get Bella, we better go." I saw her glare at the boy as I walked off. I chuckled. _Yep…she's definitely my daughter!_ I buckled her in her car seat and headed for the bar.

Soon enough we made it to the bar. The moment I unbuckled Abby, she was running into the bar squealing. I swore under my breath. I didn't really trust bars so I rushed after her.

**B POV**

Ughhh! I listened to another debate about sports. At some point I just zoned and absently washed glasses, thinking about later today. _Hmmm…an entire afternoon on the beach…I need that._ I heard a little shriek. At first I thought it was Alice. But I turned around to see Abby running towards me. I opened my arms and she dove in. "Mommy!" she squealed. I stiffened, but let it pass. I told her I would whatever she needed…and I meant it.

A lot of regulars looked shocked, some guys looked angry and Howard looked amused. Jake walked in and smiled when he saw Abby wrapped around me. He chuckled. "She was so excited that as soon as I unbuckled her she took off!" I giggled as Abby buried her face in my neck. "Ready?" I nodded and said my good bye to Alice. She gave that looked that says 'be careful'.

Abby was squirming in his arms. I was giggling the entire time. The ride to the beach was silent except for Abby's humming to the radio. "So how was work?" Jake asked. I was surprised that he asked. "Umm…I guess the same as always. People yelling at each other over sports!" I shrugged. He chuckled.

I started listening to Abby quietly singing to one of my favorite songs.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

_The other night dear, as I lay sleepin'  
>I dreamed, I held you by my side<br>When I awoke dear, I was mistaken  
>And I hung my head and I cry<br>_

I started singing along with Abby. Jacob looked very surprised, but joined us as well.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

_You told me once dear, you really loved me  
>And no one else could come between<br>But now you've left me and you love another  
>And you have shattered all my dreams<br>_

Jacob entwined our fingers and smiled as he continued singing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>

_I'll always love you and make you happy  
>If you will only say the same<br>But if you leave me to love another  
>But you'll regret it all some day<em>

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<br>Please don't take my sunshine away…_

We made it to the beach just as we finished the song. I carried the swim wear and towels, while Jacob struggled to keep a hold on a very hyper Abby. I smiled. Jacob spread out a blanket on the sand for us to sit. I started putting on sunscreen, while Jacob did the same to him and Abby. "Mommy, come swim with me!" I smiled and took her hand. I looked back at Jacob. He seemed okay with her jumping into the whole mother thing. He smiled at me with something different in his eyes.

The water felt refreshing and cool. Abby squealed as a wave came and lapped at her stomach. I laughed as she doggy paddled in circles around me. I picked her up and gently tossed her into the water. She laughed. I swam around with her. We played Marco-polo for two hours. I could feel Jacobs's eyes on me the entire time. Soon enough I heard the familiar rumble of her stomach. I laughed, picking her up and heading towards Jake to get Abby some food. Jacob gave us both a turkey sandwich.

I watched in utter shock as Abby inhaled her sandwich and asked for another one. Jacob laughed. "She has my appetite. If I wanted to I could eat four whole large pizzas on my own!" I laughed and watched Abby eat a bag of chips. I shook my head. I sat next to Jacob on the blanket as Abby made a sand castle. "She adores you ya know." He said. I looked at him confused. He chuckled.

"Ever since the first day you showed up, she has had a smile on her face that I've never seen before." He admitted sheepishly.

I smiled. "She's adorable! Believe me I adore her as well." He smiled shyly

He gave me a loving kiss that I gladly responded to. It was strange how he knew the right moment to kiss me or comfort me. And I have only known him a few weeks.

"Mommy, Daddy let's go back in the water!" I laughed when Jacob almost jumped out of his skin. "Okay baby we'll be there in a second." Jacob and I got up and headed to Abby, who was already enjoying the water. We splashed around more, Abby learned to kick her legs.

Jacob got a call from someone at the office. He said he would be back in a few minutes. Abby and I decided to rest and sat at the edge of the water, watching the waves lapped back and forth over the sand. It was very peaceful…until I heard a very annoying voice.

"Hey."

**A POV**

We were having so much fun. Me, Mommy and daddy, all together at the beach. When we ate the food daddy had packed earlier and now mommy and I were sitting looking at the waves. I wonder how waves even get to be waves…then I saw a weird guy coming over to us.

"Hey." I cocked my head to the side. Did he know mommy? She sighed.

"Can I help you?' she asked. I could tell she was annoyed; daddy got the same way he talked to Mr. Newton bar. **(Hehe. I was hungry and I remembered fig Newton bars. Ya I know its weird!)** I crawled onto mommies lap, giving Mr. Weirdo a mean look.

"Who's the cutie?" he looked at me and I felt funny…almost…like someone put ice on my back. I gave him a meaner look and snuggled into mommies lap even more. She squeezed me.

"I don't really think you care." She said angry. His eyes got dark, WAIT, WHAT? How do his eyes do that? I shook in fear. He wasn't like Uncle Paul; Uncle Paul talked to ladies all the time…but daddy said he did it because he was just like that. This man…was not normal. His eyes were a funny kind of blue and he had black hair. He seemed almost as big as daddy.

"Well I was just wondering, 'because I was just thinking that you and I could get to know each other…and I figured I start with the little girl that's holding onto you for dear life."

I gripped mommy tighter and growled at Mr. Weirdo. Then…he did the dumbest thing, he tried to pick me up. I bit his finger. "Ouch…she got quite a pair of teeth." I growled at him again. He smirked.

"I guess it's time for us to go. She tends to get cranky when she's tired." Mommy locked her arm around my waist and walked away from Mr. Weirdo. She put down while she pretended to pick up our stuff. But then Mr. Weirdo did another stupid thing…he slapped MY mommies bottom! THAT was the last straw. When she gasped, I stomped on his foot…and I had my favorite sneakers on. He grunted and bent to hold his foot. I hit him in the head with my bucket and he fell to the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MOMMY!" I screamed. I never screamed. I saw daddy running towards us. He grabbed my and mommies hands, looking very, _very_ mad.

"What exactly is going on?" daddies voice was very low, that only happened when he was super angry. "This dummy slapped mommies butt!" I pointed to Mr. Weirdo, who was holding his head. I smirked. Daddy growled just like I did. "I think it's time we headed home." Daddy picked me up and mommy got our stuff. We headed to the car. Daddy put down to unlock the door…but Mr. Weirdo still hadn't learned.

"Just so you know…I think your kids crazy!" I saw red. I ran towards him and kicked him the part that daddy says not to. **(Bet'cha knows which part! Ha-ha!) **His eyes widened and he fell to his knees. I gave him a raspberry. (Spit at him.) And walked back to daddy who was laughing very hard and mommy was blushing.

Daddy kissed my fore-head. "That's my girl." daddy whispered. We drove home and mommy helped out of my swimsuit. We ordered pizza and snuggled onto the couch to watch a movie; cloudy with a chance of meatballs. I giggled when the monkey said gummy bears. I turned back to mommy& daddy…and they were KISSING! I covered my eyes. "Cooties!" I squealed. I heard them both laugh. I snuggled in between them but felt sleep take me.

**J POV**

I smiled down at the sleeping Abby. She was very brave today, the way she defended Bella. She is so selfless and innocent. I felt Bella sigh. "She's too sweet for her own good." She whispered. I chuckled.

"Yeah…but sometimes I think that helps her a lot. Come on, let's take her upstairs." I picked Abby up and headed to her room, with Bella behind me. We tucked her in and headed back downstairs. I turned the channel to some weird comedy movie. Bella relaxed into my side. I kissed the top of her head. We fell asleep on the couch. But a part of me was saying that tomorrow, something strange would happen

YEAH, YEAH I KNOW! I HAVEN'T UPDATED! ANYWAY I HOPE YOU LIKE OUR LITTLE ABBY BEING BAD FOR A BIT. AND **NO** I'M NOT TELLING ANYONE WHY JAKES FEELING STRANGE…YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT! ;)


	11. Chapter 10!

OKAY! TIME TO STOP LEAVING YOU HANGING! IT'S TIME TO SEE WHY JAKE FELT LIKE SOMETHING WEIRD WOULD HAPPEN! Also there was some confusion. Mr. Weirdo was just a weirdo that found Bella atrattictive, but didn't know the word no!

**J POV**

It was noon; I had dropped Bella off at her place at 8:00 on my way to drop Abby off at day care. Now, I was sitting at my desk typing my speech with Aro about expanding, absolutely bored! "Jacob, is something on your mind?" Aro grasped my shoulder gently. I sighed. "I have to stay late. But I don't want to leave Abby with that crazy longer than usual." He patted my back. "How about your girl Bella; you could have her take care of her while you're here!" I nodded, considering his idea. "Alright, I'm gonna give her a call."

I flipped my phone open and dialed Bella's number.

"_Hello?" _her voice sounded stressed.

"Hey babe it's me. Somethin' up?"

"Oh_ hi! No just some idiots got into a scuffle. What's up?"_

I sighed. "I know its short notice, but do you think you could pick up Abby? I have to stay late today."

She laughed. _"Of course! Alice has been begging me to meet her anyway…I'm worried that Emmett's going to fall in love!"_

I chuckled. "What do you mean?" I asked. I'm always curious about Emmett.

"_He has a soft spot for kids; I think when Abby comes over, Alice will beg me to let her dress her up too!"_

I laughed. "That is if they can find her! She's a master at hiding!" she laughed with me

"_But seriously, I'll pick her up and bring her home with me. Just give me a call when you want her home."_

I smiled. "Okay babe, I'll see you later."

"_Kay, bye"_ I hung up and sighed in content. But that uneasy feeling was still there.

**B POV**

I hung up my phone and watched as Sam yelled at the two drunks that had almost destroyed the entire bar. He huffed. "I never get a break, do I?" He slumped into one of the benches; I gave him his usual glass sprite with a splash of cherry juice. **(My aunt makes this. It actually is really good!) **"Is there ever such a thing as a normal day at a bar?" I said winking at Alice.

She smiled and Sam chuckled. "I guess not." Just then Howard walked in. he tipped his cap like he always does. "Afternoon, my friends." He sat at a stool and I handed him a bud light.

"Good to see you Howard." I smiled.

"That was a sweet little tike you had here the other day." he raised his eyebrows at me.

I blushed. "Yeah…she's sweet." He gave me a pointed look.

"I don't mean to interfere…but that girl doesn't have your blood does she?" I sighed.

"No, she calls me that because her mother left before she even knew her." He smiled sympathetically and chuckled.

"I think that's wonderful. You seem to have grown a liking to that Jacob." He raised an eyebrow again.

I blushed an even deeper red and looked down. He chuckled. "You remind me so much of my daughter Kim…she was so shy. If she liked a boy she would blush so much, you'd think she was a tomato!"

I laughed. "I can tell that Jacob boy is going to take good care of you, girly. But remember, Howard's always got his shotgun with him!" I laughed Evan more.

"By the way, how is Ellie?" I handed him another light bud and tossed the empty can.

"Aw, she's good. Only has a few years left. He smiled sadly. Ellie was his golden retriever which he found as pup when he was 18. They instantly connected. He and his wife fell in love because of that dog. She held more memories than any photo album.

I patted his arm. "All the more reason to make some more memories." He smiled and looked at the clock. "I best be getting home to the wife." He stretched and patted my hand. "See you around Bella." I nodded. I looked at the clock; it was time for me to pick up Abby. I said my goodbyes to Alice and Sam and got into my car to head to Abby's daycare.

When I got there, kids were in every direction, playing different games. I started walking around looking for Abby, when a woman in her 40's came up to me. "Hello, I'm Linda crackle, how may I help you?"

I smiled. "I'm looking for Abby black, her father is working late and asked me to pick her up." she looked apprehensive.

"Just a moment." She came back with a tight grip on Abby's arm; she pulled her to face her. "Abby, do you know this woman?" Abby looked at me and squealed in joy. She jumped into my arms. "Mommy!" I laughed, but stopped when I saw the look on face. I cleared my throat. "Abby sweetie, we're going to see some people that I hope you will like." She nodded and I walked away.

I helped her buckle up in the back and headed towards the apartment complex. "Mommy, how come you don't live with me and daddy?" I looked in the rearview mirror seeing her soft browns eyes hold curiosity.

"Umm…mommy and daddy aren't like others…we just aren't ready to live in the same house yet." She shrugged and played with the hem of her skirt. We made it to the building. I helped Abby out and carried her to my apartment number. I could clearly here Emmett trying to sing to Carrie Underwood. I rolled my eyes and Abby giggled. "Who is that?" I chuckled. "He's someone very important." I opened the door and announced my presence. I saw Emmett dancing around the kitchen making most likely making his chicken Alfredo.

Alice rounded the corner and squealed, looking down at Abby. She grabbed her waist to hold her. "Oh my goodness you are adorable!" Abby blushed. Emmett walked in, hearing Alice's squeal. His eyes lit up when he saw Abby. "Well aren't you the cutest thing ever!" Abby blushed even more and was now in Emmett's arms. "Abby, I want you to meet Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett. They are who I live with." Abby looked up at Emmett. "Hi uncle Emmy!" he smiled. "C'mon! You're coming with me into the kitchen!" he ran off, with Alice close behind. "Emmett McCarty, put her down!"

I laughed. I turned on the TV to see if anything was in the news. Abby came running in, jumping into my lap giggling. "What's so funny?" she looked at me with so much innocence. I wonder if she even knew her mother…_no! I'm not letting my thoughts get_ _the best of me! _ "Uncle Emmy started kissing Aunt Alice! So I left!" I smiled. "Mommy, where's daddy?" "Daddy had to stay at work a little longer than usual." She nodded and snuggled into me before drifting into sleep.

**J POV**

I rubbed my face for the tenth time. It was 8:55 and I wasn't exactly in a good mood. It wasn't Aro; I just had to deal with a bunch of shit tonight; Seth's computer crashed, so I had to redo our whole progress chart, then projection screen was on a rampage, and Paul had spilled coffee on me! Not exactly the best day ever. Two empty boxes of pizza were on the floor, soda cans were every where, Paul was passed out in my chair and Seth had left saying Leah was already pissed at him and he needed to head out. I typed in the last series of numbers and stretched, hearing several cracks and pops. I patted Paul's back to wake him up.

"C'mon man, time to call it a night." He grunted and walked out of my office, most likely going home. I sighed as I turned off my computer. _Time to call bells._

I waited as the phone rang.

"_Hello?" _ She asked.

"Hey babe, I just finished up at work and heading home. You guys coming soon?" I asked as I walked out of the building and into my mustang.

"_Yeah. We're just going to eat with Emmett and Alice. Emmett won't let me leave until Abby tries his meatball subs." "SHE WILL LOVE THEM! I KNOW IT!_ I heard Emmett in the background.

"_Shush Emmett!" _ I heard Alice as well.

I chuckled. "Okay when you guys are done just head home. I'll be waiting."

"_Kay Jake, see you soon." _

"Alright." I hung up and started my commute home; my mind drifting to places I never let it go….memories of _her!_

I shook my head as I parked in the driveway. When I was in the house, I ran up to my room and put on a pair of torn up jeans and an old t-shirt from a concert I went to in my last year of college. I made myself a sandwich and just rested on the couch, waiting for the girls to get home.

I must have fallen asleep for a bit, because I was woken up by a timid, but persistent knocking. _What the hell? I thought I told Bella just to walk in. no need for the formal stuff._

I stumbled to my feet walking over to the door. "Alright, Alright I'm coming!" I called. I opened the door. "Who could possibly be-"I stopped in my tracks as anger coursed through. "Hello Jacob."

_Aw shit...!_

**B POV**

I watched Abby finish her brownie and ice cream that Emmett had insisted giving her when he learned about her apatite. He took her bowl away. "Alright baby, it's time I took you home to daddy." Her eyes brightened and she wiggled out of the chair. She gave Alice a hug and Emmett a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, it was fun to meet you!" Emmett smiled. "The pleasure is all ours princess, now go and get some rest." She nodded. We walked out of the building into the cool breeze blowing.

The ride was quiet; mostly because Abby was drifting in and out of sleep. We finally made it to the house. I unbuckled her and started towards the door, but something made me stop. I heard crashes, bangs and screaming. I picked up my pace a little. "Mommy what's all that noise?" I looked down to see that Abby was fully awake.

"I don't know sweetie that what we're going to find out. The crashes continued and I heard Jacob shout; "FUCK YOU!" I gasped, and flung the door open with Abby still in my arms. A woman was standing in the living room with a mixing bowl in hand. She had light brown hair, she had the same nose Abby had and she also had the same pouty lips. _Oh my god…it's Jessica! _ I looked at Jacob. He had a black eye developing and his clothes were ruffled as if someone had grabbed them several times. He stood holding the hallway entrance as a crutch. I looked back at Jessica, but her gaze was set on Abby.

It took everything I had not to recoil and hide her. Everyone was looking at each other; silence the only thing obvious, until Abby spoke. "Mommy, who's that lady?" I stiffened. Jessica gasped and turned to Jacob. "You didn't tell her about me?" her voice was angry. Jake sneered. "She didn't need to know about the woman that WALKED OUT ON HER!" he shouted the last part. Abby whimpered, snuggling deeper into my chest.

Jacob noticed; his features softened. "Bella, why don't you take Abby upstairs…and cover her ears." I nodded and headed up to her room. I changed her into her pajamas, climbed into bed with her and covered her ears….and it began.

There was even more yelling; I could here bits and pieces; "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER ABOUT ME!" I flinched from her tone.

"SHE DIDN'T NEED ANY HEART BREAK KNOWING HER MOTHER, DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH HER! HER HEART'S NO LIKE MINE JESSICA! SHE CAN ONLY TAKE SO MANY BLOWS!" Jacob's voice boomed through the house. I wondered if his neighbors could hear him.

"I'M TAKING YOU TO COURT!" that's it! I'm going down there! I got my headphones and plugged them into Abby's CD player. I picked the disc with the most music. "Okay sweetie, I want you to listen to music until I come back up, okay?" She nodded, turning on the CD player.

**J POV **

_Damnitt! I just don't deserve a break do I? _ "YOU CAN'T TAKE ME TO COURT! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY RIGHTS!" I felt so much anger. Why does she have an interest in Abby all of a sudden?

"I CAN AND I WILL!" I was about to respond when I heard Bella.

***Ahem***

Both Jessica and I turned to see Bella standing there, arms crossed and face blank. She walked over to stand next to me. "Two things. One;" she slapped Jessica across the face. "How dare you speak to Jacob like that? And while Abby is in the house as well!" She huffed. "Two; you have no rights to court. Since you have no documents showing you are Abby's mother, you don't have any proof. You Evan refuse to put your name on the birth certificate. You also didn't marry Jacob, so that means he doesn't owe you any money, custody time, OR Evan the rights to see HIS child…so I suggest you get out of this house before we call the authorities."

Jessica paled and rushed out the door; not before she gave me the bird. The moment the door slammed I scooped Bella in my arms and kissed her passionately. "You (kiss) were (kiss) quite (kiss) the little lawyer." She blushed and started kissing me back vigorously. We broke apart panting. "I better get Abby." She walked up the stairs calling for her. I walked into the kitchen to get a drink; I filled a glass with coke and plopped down on the couch. I felt Bella place a kiss on my cheek. "Abby fell asleep, so I changed her into pajamas and tucked her in." I smiled.

"Thank you baby." I put my drink down and pulled Bella onto my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder. I put a finger under her chin. When my eyes met hers, I saw dedication, trust and love. She closed the distance between us, tangling her hands in my hair. I was lost in her sweet taste, her lips were so soft. I became courageous and trailed my tongue against her lip, asking for entrance.

She allowed me. I had her on her back now, still kissing her. I was completely fogged. If you asked me my name, I wouldn't have known. I held her hips, feeling how they fit in my hands just right. She pulled away gasping for air; her eyes we're huge, her hair was disheveled from when I had grabbed it and her lips were swollen. I smiled at her, she blushed. "That wasn't what I was expecting for a thank you." She whispered. I chuckled. "I guess you could say a little surprise thank you." She blushed even more, making me chuckled again. I shifted so that she was now beside me on the couch. I wanted to say something but was worried.

_The hell with it! You've gone through a lot today! Just do it! _ "Bella," she looked at me. "I love you." Her eyes widened. She looked down. "I love you too." She whispered. My heart swelled with happiness. She snuggled into my side and we asleep in each others arms, completely content.

TADA! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I WANT REVEIWS! THIS CHAPTER SHIFTS THE STORY INTO WHAT I'M PLANNING! SO STAY ON YOUR TOES! YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT I'LL DO! KISSES! 2COOL4SCHOOL2.0 LUVS YOU!


	12. Chapter 11

PHEW! THANK GOODNESS! MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND I WAS AFRAID I LOST ALL MY FILES! (THAT INCLUDES MY MANY PICTURES OF TWLIGHT!) BUT EVERY THINGS DANDY! ALRIGHT! TIME FOR A LITTLE FUN ONCE AGAIN! 

**B POV**

It has been two weeks since the encounter with Jessica. Jacob preferred not to mention it, because it just got him all sour. I stood at the counter in the bar, sighing and waiting for my time to be up. Alice nudged me. "Are you bringing Abby over again?" she asked hopefully. I smiled. "No, I'm just hanging out with them again." She raised an eyebrow. "Are you spending the night…again?" I blushed. I've practically moved in at there house. I have some clothes and some personal items, much to Jacobs's amusement. The first night I had to wear one of his shirts and pants with a belt tight. I've never seen him laugh so hard.

"Yeah…" she giggled. I looked at the clock. "I better get Abby, I'll see you later Alice." She waved her goodbye. I got into my Mercedes. Jacob had insisted on getting it for me, no matter how many times I told him there was no need. It was midnight blue, with slightly tinted windows. I liked it really.

I pulled up to the daycare, like every day. I walked over to the playground, seeing Abby on the swing, but she was pushed off by a blond haired boy. I rushed over, hearing Abby scream. "YOU BUTT-FACE!" I saw a scrape on her knee. The boy was grinning like he was proud. "Baby what happened?" I picked her up and she snuggled into my neck. She pointed to the boy.

"He pushed me off the swing!" I frowned at the boy.

"Do you really think that was a good decision?" he shrugged.

"My dad says that the black family is no good, and I always take my dad's side."

"Well then your dad is-"I was cut off by a very familiar voice. "Kyle, where are you?"

I looked at the figure in dis-belief. "Mike? Mike Newton?" **(Muahahaha! I'm so evil!)**

"Bella? My god, look at you! You look great! I haven't seen you since graduation." He smiled, but it disappeared when he saw Abby in my arms. He cleared his throat. "Umm…what have you been up to?" I shrugged and absently started playing Abby's hair. "Not much, I'm still in contact with Alice…well more like living with her!" I chuckled. "No I mean…I didn't know you had a kid." He pointed to Abby with hatred. "I didn't know you did either." I pointed to the boy with the same amount of hatred.

"He's not my kid, he's my sisters. She and her husband work together and there working late, so that means I have him." "Ah." Was my response. He cleared his throat again.

"Soo… how do you know Abby?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"I-I'm dating her father." He had a look of pure anger.

"Funny, I worked with him." He sneered and instinctively recoiled, backing away.

"Well, that's…surprising. I have to get going. Bye mike it was nice to see you!"

I buckled Abby in, feeling strange. "Mommy, how do you know Mr. Newton bar?" I chuckled at her name for him. "I went to school with him." She cocked her head to the side. "How long does school go?" I chuckled. "School goes on for a long time sweetie." I saw her shudder, making me chuckle more. The entire drive Abby sang to the radio, while tracing the mark of her scrape.

When we pulled up to the house, I saw jakes mustang. I opened the door and walked in like every day I do. "Jake we're home." I called. "I'm in the kitchen." He called back.

Abby and I walked into the kitchen, seeing Paul and Seth. They waved their hello lazily, eating some sandwiches. They gave Abby kisses before she walked off to the living room. I walked over to Jacob and gave him a sweet kiss. He smiled. "So how was work?" I asked, stealing one of the sandwiches. "He shrugged. "Same ol' same ol'" I smiled. Abby was in the living room watching some cartoons. "Well-"Paul clapped his hands together. "We're gonna head out! See ya tomorrow Jake!" Jake waved his goodbye before pulling me flush against him. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

I hummed my contentment, making him chuckle. "You know, the company is having a party Friday. How'd you like to go?" I thought about it. "Sounds nice. Is Abby coming?"

"No, she'll actually be with my dad. He's coming to visit tomorrow. Which is good; I want him to meet you." He smiled. I blushed.

"I don't know…I don't do well with that kind of stuff…" he gave me a lingering kiss on the lips.

"They'll love you; I know it." I could only mumble my okay, making him chuckle.

He cupped my cheeks. "Just relax; my parents aren't the judging type." I nodded and started to walk away. He playfully slapped my butt, making squeal. "I like the shorts by the way." He winked at me before going upstairs. I huffed. _He always knows how to make me blush!_ I don't know how, but he knows certain things to say or do.

I walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Abby smiled at me before turning back to her cartoon. I got _the lost symbol _and continued reading where I left off. Five minutes in I heard someone knock on the door. Jake was still in the shower, so I got up and answered the door.

**BI POV (BILLY POV…OR IN OTHER WORDS JAKES DAD!**

Five hours. FIVE HOURS on that damn plane! Boy is Jacob lucky I love him so much. "Oh stop your grumbling! We are here and we're going to surprise Jacob!" my wife, Sarah said. **(Surprise! Jakes mom isn't dead in my story…me no like death…unless the person deserves it, oh and Billy isn't in a wheel chair. Enjoy!)**

I sighed. We got our rented car and drove off with the directions to Jacobs. This would be the first time we saw him. We knew about his daughter, but nothing else. He sent us a picture of Abby, but didn't tell us the story about her. We pulled up to the house after 30 minutes of bickering and asking for directions. The house looked nice; I could tell Jacob worked on it; there was a mustang and a Mercedes in the drive way leaving just enough room for us to park.

We walked up to the door, feeling jittery of seeing our son again. I knocked on the door and heard shuffling, followed by small foot steps. A petite girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes answered the door. _Is this Jessica? _"Hello. Can I help you?" he voices was sweet and calm. She had the aura of a mother; he eyes held love and trust. "Yes, we are Jacobs's parents. Is he here?" realization flashed in her eyes. "Oh! Yes, come in!" Sarah smiled at her in thanks. She led us into the living room where the cutest girl I had ever seen, sat giggling at something on TV. "Just take a seat and I'll go get him." She smiled at us.

I nodded and I heard a higher voice. "Hi!" I looked down to see the little girl. "Hello." I said back. "Are you my grandpa Billy?" I chuckled. "Yep. You must be Abby the angel!" She giggled. "Uh-uh! That's me!" I chuckled and heard a shriek like giggle. The girl came down the stairs, her face bright red. Jacob came close behind with an amused look on his face. "Hey dad! I thought you weren't' coming until tomorrow. How are you guys?" he gave us both hugs.

"First I want to know what you did to that poor girl to make her look like a tomato!" Sarah scolded. Jacob chuckled. "I hit her ticklish spot she didn't know she had." Sarah blushed. "Well with that out of the way; introduce me to your family!"

Jacob nodded. Abby jumped into the girls arms; Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist and cleared his throat. "Mom, dad, this is Abby; she is three years old now." I nodded, but noticed she didn't have either ones hair color. "And this is my girlfriend, Bella." _Wait! Bella? What about Jessica!_ "What about that Jessica girl?" I saw Jacobs eyes darken. I had always known how sensitive his anger was.

"Jessica can go fu-"Bella threw her hand on his mouth and motioned towards Abby, making his eyes soften; he nodded and pulled away, kissing her cheek. "Jessica…isn't welcomed." I nodded. "Well, who's thirsty?" Bella asked. "I have some lemonade in the fridge that's nice and cold!" she walked in to the kitchen, Abby following closely behind. I pulled Jacob towards me. "You have some explaining to do later." I whispered. He nodded. Bella walked in with a tray of lemonades. She gave us a sweet smile before walking back into the kitchen. I heard pots and pans, so she must be making dinner. Jacob walked in there as well. I didn't wanna know what he was about to do…I looked at Abby, who was playing with some Barbie's.

I heard Jacob and Bella talking.

"_Jesus Bella, you're gonna kill me with those shorts!" _She giggled_. _**(Note; Jacob is a guy! You all knew his head would get in the gutter at some point!) **

"_I think you proved that earlier! My ass still stings!" _I flustered. I **really **didn't want toknow now. I heard Jacob groan.

It was quiet for a while, but then I heard Bella squeal_. "Jake, you know I'm ticklish!" _I heard him laugh.

"_Okay, shoo, go catch up with your dad. If you don't I'll never get the chicken ready!" _Jacob walked into the living room with an amused grin on his face. 

"My Jacob, didn't know you had it in you!" I saw his cheeks darken, making me chuckle. I nodded my head towards the porch; we had a lot to talk about.

**J POV**

I sat on the porch with dad, thinking of what he wanted to talk about. "Soo…what DID happen to Jessica?" dad sipped his lemonade. I puffed out a breath. "I'd tell you the whole story, but I always get pissed talking about it" I took a drink of my lemonade as well.

He chuckled. "Try me. I can get as mad as you!" I smiled and dove into the story. I told him how I met Jessica, how she left Abby and I, how and when I met Bella, and most of all what happened a couple weeks ago. Through the whole story all he did was shout some profanities about Jessica and bust out laughing when I told him about Bella slapping her. He sighed when I finished.

"Boy…how did you get into this? I mean, I understand sometimes second times the charm but…are you planning to stay serious with her?" I swallowed. "Yes…but right now I'm not rushing. I…I can't screw up!" I tugged a hand through my hair. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Jake…I can already tell she loves you. And you're right; if you take it slow everything will be fine. You haven't slept with her have you?"

I shook my head. He grunted his approval. "Just be careful, Abby loves her and so do you. Women like her come around every-so-often." I nodded my agreement. Bella walked out with Abby in her arms. "Chickens done!" she smiled and went back inside. During dinner mom and had asked Bella about her job. They were apprehensive at first when she said she worked at a bar. But other than that, they were very approving.

I told them about Bree and how she had gotten Seth in line and how Paul was going mad with tiffany visiting. After the chicken Alfredo, Bella brought out a pie she had made earlier. Things settled down to where mom had said she wanted to go home a little earlier, they said their goodbyes, agreeing to see me tomorrow. Abby had fallen asleep after dessert. So now Bella and I were on the couch, watching some cheap horror movie. But that didn't last long before we past out.

**JA POV Jessica! Muahahaha! **

I sat at on my hotel bed, typing away on my laptop. I was going to find some information about that Bella swan… the one that seems to have Jacob's heart. _Let's see…aha!_ _Record from the WSA (_**It stands for; willing students' academy…I know…not very clever!)**

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN

Parents; Charlie and Renee swan.

Birth date; September 13, 1987 

Medical assistant; doc. Peter smitty

Criminal record; called for a domestic disturbance.

Educational record; A, B student.

Medical records; came in for multiple broken bones and stitches. Saint Peters hospital

_Domestic disturbance ay? I wonder what that means…_

**? Pov!**

It was almost over. Just a little longer and I'll be free and able to go back to the very person that brought me here…and she won't escape this time…

FINISH! II'M SORRY I HADN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG BUT IT TOOK A WHILE. OH WELL! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!


	13. Chapter 12

HOLA! I'M GETTING EXCITED ABOUT THIS! I'M SO HAPPY WITH THE PAOPLE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THROUGH THIS, AND I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT AFTER THIS I'LL BE MAKING ANOTHER STORY, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE…I HAVE MANY IDEAS AND WILL NEED TO NARROW THEM DOWN! OKAY TIME FOR THE STORY.

_Friday…_

**J POV**

I sighed as I typed up another presentation for Aro; he was a good man, but his enthusiasm about certain things made want to shoot myself.

I had just gotten the second page down when Seth barged in. "Hey man, you coming to the party?" he got water from the mini fridge I had.

"Yep, Bella got time off work to go; it better be worth it." I sighed. He chuckled.

"Yeah…Bree said they better have some cocktails; her parents have been driving her crazy at the bakery." I nodded, typing while listening. "Paul said he's going to bring tiffany; he doesn't trust her at home, with her being all about fashion he's worried she'll redo his whole closet." I had to chuckle at this.

"Hey have you eaten yet? I was gonna grab some bar-b-queue from that new place down the street. You wanna come with me?" I said turning to him. He eagerly nodded, getting up from the chair he had claimed. It was a fairly cool day for California, so Seth and I walked to the restaurant. The place was called baileys'. Seth ordered a pulled pork sandwich with coleslaw and I ordered a cheese burger with fries to go.

We were walking back when I bumped into someone, while looking at the receipt. "Ugh! Sorry." I was met by a pair of bright emerald green eyes that looked like they belong to a maniac, he was horribly pale, and his face was etched into a permanent scowl. Just his presence made me shiver, I didn't know why, but I didn't like him. At. All. He just nodded his understanding and left.

"Jake man, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." I still had chills from, but shook my head. "Nah just got freaked out by somebody. No big deal." Seth shrugged and kept walking. When we got to my office, I acted on impulse and locked the door behind us, just making sure. Seth gave me a pointed look, but didn't say anything.

We quietly ate while I typed the rest of my presentation. I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said with a mouthful of burger.

Bella giggled. "_Well, hello to you too!" _I quickly swallowed.

"Bella! Hey, what's up?" Seth rolled his eyes before eating another spoon-full of coleslaw.

"_I just wanted to tell you that Billy will be picking Abby up and will call me when he has her. He said he wanted some extra time with her." _I heard people yelling in the background. I smiled.

"Yeah that's fine. You ready for tonight?" Seth chuckled, making me glare at him.

"_Yeah. I just wish Alice would stop giggling about it!" __**"It's not my fault my heads in the gutter!"**_ I heard Alice yell.

"_Yes it is! That's what you get for having Emmett as a boyfriend! He's so deep in the gutter, I'm not sure he even HAS normal thoughts anymore"_

I laughed out loud, even though on the inside, I was having my own in-the-gutter thoughts. I heard Bella huff. "_But yeah, I'm ready for tonight. I'll meet you at home."_

"Kay, love ya Bella." Seth started making gagging noises, so I threw my empty water bottle at him.

"_Love you too Jake. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up and glared at Seth. "You're an idiot, you know that right?" he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and got up. "I'm going to give these to Lauren so she cans it to Aro." He grunted his okay.

Lauren was on the phone when I got up to the desk.

"Are you sure…? Well how you can you freak out then…? Just go to your doctor and see, it's no big deal…" I coughed and she blushed. "Corie I'll have to call you back. Yes Mr. Black?" "Lauren, could you send these papers to Aro?" she nodded while taking the papers. "Certainly Mr. Black." she walked off, so I went back to my office.

I plopped down in my chair, making Seth jump. I chuckled. "I'm gonna get going, see if I can beat Bella home, I'll see you later Seth."

He nodded, following me out before heading to his own office. I jumped into my mustang and headed home.

I pulled into the drive way. I did a mental chuckle, I had beat Bella home. I raced up the stairs to change out of my work clothes.

I heard her come through the door. "Jake, I know you're here!" she called. I chuckled. She popped her head through the door. "Peek-a-boo!" she giggled. I looked in her hand and saw a bag.

"Is that for the party?" she nodded.

"Alice wouldn't leave me alone until I let her pick a dress for me." She muttered.

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist. "She means well though. C'mon lets get ready."

We went into separate rooms to change. I put on a black dress shirt with a dark green tie and jeans. I went down to the kitchen to get some water before we left. I heard her coming down the stairs; I turned around only for my jaw to drop. She was wearing a silk black spaghetti strap dress, with grey ballet flats and her hair done in curls. "Uhh…" was all I came up with. She blushed at my staring. "Do I look okay?" she murmured.

"More than okay…" I muttered, more to myself than her. She giggled. I held my arm out for her. "M'lady," she giggled again. "Why thank you kind sir." She curtsied and wrapped her arm around mine.

The ride to simple needs was comfortable; Bella's hand in mine as the cool night air rushed passed us in the mustang. When we reached the building we could already to hear the music. We walked in and were bombarded by a hyper Seth holding brees' hand.

"Hey guys glad you made it; just wanted to tell you they just brought the cakes." I nodded and dragged Bella over to the punch bowl. I whispered in her ear.

"You might want to try the punch before Paul spikes it with vodka like always." She blushed but filled a cup generously. Aro walked up to us.

"Ahh, so you're the famous Bella. It's a pleasure to meet dear." He gently shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Aro smiled; he caught sight of embry and decided to joke with him like always.

"He seems nice." She raised an eyebrow at me. I chuckled.

"He is when he isn't talking about getting us all to go-cart race; seriously it scares me the way he gets a wicked smile on his face."

She busted out laughing while she got a bottle of water.

The rest of the night went smooth; she met tiffany and they looked like they had gotten along. Especially when she talked about how Paul had tried to give me a wedgie when we were swimming and ended up tripping, pantsing me.

She was bright red and laughing the whole night; it was a nice sight.

Soon it got late so I figured it was time to head home. The ride was the same; quiet, but we kept our hand entwined.

We plopped down on the bed, to lazy to change and just gazed at each other. Dad was right; women like her only came around once in a life time. I brushed the back of my hand on her cheek.

"I love you Bella." I whispered.

"I love you too Jake."

Just those words awoke something in me; I'm not sure what it was. I placed a loving kiss on her lips, meaning for that to be only one. But we continued and the kisses became more heated, hands were exploring and so were tongues. Breathing became more difficult and I clumsily knocked over my lamp in an attempt to turn it off.

"Shit…" I rasped. Bella just giggled and pulled me back. That night, all lines became blurred…

**Four weeks later; B POV**

I sat on the couch, brushing Abby's hair. Next week was her birthday; she would be four. She hummed to the theme song of almost naked animals. _It's amazing what they come up for shows on cartoon network…_

I started giving her braids. We were experimenting how she wanted her hair; the party was being held at the house but Jake wanted to her to look beautiful for the party. I had officially moved in with Jake and Abby, much to Emmett's amusement. I remember the day I told them…

**Flashback**

_Jacob walked me to the door, where I knew Alice had her ear pressed. _

_-like they did in those James bond movies." Jacob had finished how the guys had gone to a casino and ended up playing for a free vacation. They ended up winning and now were arguing where to go. I giggled. _

"_Jake, they're like siblings; they are going to argue over something so silly!" he rolled his eyes with a smile._

"_I know; but to me it's just stupid. They even dragged me into it! I had to say that I didn't care, they won they figure it out, so they need to stop acting like a married couple, and they ended up tackling me!" I laughed, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. We started kissing, forgetting where we were until I heard Alices' giggle. I kicked the door and heard a satisfying-*OUCH* I smirked. "That's what you get for spying!" I called through the door. _

_Jake chuckled, but sobered up quickly. "Bella, I want you to move in with me." My eyes widened and I heard Emmett's booming laughter, making me huff in annoyance. "Nosy, three year old in a 27 year old body!" Jake laughed. "But I'm serious Bella, I want you to come home to me everyday." I blushed. "Jake I…I don't know what to say." I looked down, trying to hide my blush._

_He lifted my chin to make eye contact. "How about yes?" he gave me a gentle kiss. I nodded and the biggest smile I've ever seen came across his face. We said our goodbyes and I went to my room to start packing, but Emmett came in with a grin._

"_Soo…what would you rather hear? How bright red you are, or the fact that we heard everything?" I let out an aggravated groan and started throwing my pillows at him. He just laughed and told me there were boxes in the closet._

**End of flashback**

"Mommy?" I looked down to meet Abby's soft eyes.

"Yes baby?" I held her closer. Ever since I moved in Jake took different hours at work so Abby was either with me or Jake; and exceptions when Alice, Emmett or Billy begged us to take her somewhere.

"Why do you have to go to work?" I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Because mommy wants to spend her own money, not daddy's." she nodded, snuggling deeper into my embrace. I heard the door slam, indicating Jake was home. "Hey Jake." I greeted. He smiled, giving Abby and I a kiss. "Hello pretty ladies, how was your day?" Abby squirmed in my arms, her way of saying she needed to use the bathroom. I stood up to put her down. She darted for the bathroom.

Jake used the time to give me a lingering kiss. "Mmm, I can't tell you how much I've wanted to do that all day." he murmured, giving me another kiss. I hummed like I always do when I'm happy. My phone alarm went off, showing I have to go to work. I gave Abby a goodbye tickle and went on my way, saying that I love them both.

*8*8*

Work was uneventful; mostly filled with couples on dates, college students trying to be mature and Howard's usual visits. Alice and I talked when none was ordering; she told me that since I moved out, she and Emmett are trying to have a baby. The want for one had started when she saw how well Emmett was with Abby.

I told her it was good Idea; just don't tell me each night they try. She laughed saying that was no problem.

Soon my alarm went off, showing it was time for me to had out and get home. I looked at the time; it was nine. Abby would be in bed, but Jake would be up probably arguing with Paul about funding.

I said my goodbyes to Sam and Alice. I walked out, struggling to find my keys. I felt like someone was watching me, but I didn't see anyone. I just shrugged and started to unlock the door, but froze when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around thinking it would be Alice, but gasped when I met familiar emerald eyes. They were filled with insanity like they always had been. He smiled evilly.

"Hello Bella." I started breathing unevenly, one thing going through my head. _How did he find me?_

"Edward." I felt something hit my head, and everything went black.

DUN, DUN DUUUUUN! I'M SUCH AN EVIL PERSON! I'M SORRY IF IT'S A LITTLE DULL. I'VE BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER TREAT; I PLAN ON PUTTING UP FOR YOU! BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT IT! I'M ALSO RELUNCTANT TO SAY THERE WILL ONLY BE TWO MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY…. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO CLOSE A BOOK BEFORE YOU OPEN A NEW ONE! I HOPE YOU GUYS WIL STICK WITH ME THROUGH THE END OF THIS, AND MY OTHER STORY. **I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. Chapter 13

I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE ME FOR THAT CLIFFHANGER, BUT IT WAS TOO TEMPTING! ANYWAY HERE WE GO AGAIN! 

**J POV**

I was freaking out. Bella wasn't home and she wouldn't answer her phone. _Maybe Alice knows where she is…_ I dialed Alice's home number and waited.

"_Hello?" _ Her voce was thick with sleep.

"Alice, have you heard from Bella? She isn't home and she isn't answering her cell." There was silence over the phone for a moment.

"_No…I mean I saw her car outside when I left but I figured you had picked her up."_ my heart stopped.

"Meet me at the bar; we need to figure this out." I growled. I hung up to only dial another number.

"_What, what do you want!" _Paul groaned through the phone.

"Paul, is your cousin still a detective?" Paul's cousin, peter was a professional investigator; he had helped us once when we were younger and thought Leah had gone missing.

"_Yeah… Why?" _ He was now concerned.

"Can I just have his number? I'll explain later but not now." I walked up the stairs to Abby's room; she as going to spend the day with Seth and Bree, since mom and dad had left.

"_Yeah…sure man." _

888

I dropped Abby off at Seth's. At first she wouldn't go, saying she wanted to be there when Bella was home. I had to say, and quote; "Baby, mommy was probably taken, like a toy and daddy has to get her back okay?" she nodded.

I met Alice, Emmett and peter at the bar. Alice rushed over to me. "Peter already found something!" I nodded.

I gave peter a hug as my greeting. "What did you find?" He sighed and got a notebook out. "Please, don't freak out when I tell you, alright?" I nodded, already struggling to breathe evenly.

He said only one word that made my heart stop.

"Blood." Everything went black.

**Somewhere…B POV**

I woke up to my head throbbing and the smell of bacon. _Jakes probably-fuck, I'm not at home! _I thought when I took in my surroundings. I was in an old building; it was obvious someone had just gotten an air mattress and blankets. I got up, trying to find an escape route. I heard footsteps; whoever it was, was happy because they were whistling.

"Hello love. I brought you some food." I could feel my pupils shrink in fear when I heard the voice I had heard last night; Edward…

I rushed to the closest door I could find and locked my self in. it was a bathroom. I could here him banging on the door, just like when I had been in high school…then it occurred to me; I was back to the hell I lived when I was eighteen.

"ISABELLA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" I had to swallow the bitter laughter that was floating in my throat.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" I screamed back. He banged harder, trying to bust the lock; though it seemed like it wasn't going to work. Soon he stopped, probably to catch me off guard. I relaxed slightly and started crying. How will I get out of here?

**Back home…J POV**

_I was sitting on the couch with Bella; Abby was asleep in her lap and we were watching a movie. I smiled down at her and gave them both a gentle kiss. "I love you Jake." she whispered, then everything went grey. Abby was now in MY lap and Bella was nowhere to be found. I looked around, nothing. I put Abby down and looked in the kitchen, nothing. I looked in our room, nothing. I looked in the bathroom, Abby's room AND the garage, MOTHERFUCKING NOTHING! "Bella?" I called; in return I heard a dark chuckle and voice say;" try to find her if you can…" then felt a pain on my head._

I shot straight up, gasping for air. I looked around to see that I was our room on the bed. I got up, following the voices. I walked down the stairs to see, once again, Alice, Emmett and Peter. They all looked at me with sympathy. "Hey buddy, how ya feeling?" Emmett asked, looking serious. If Em was serious, this wasn't good.

"What happened?" my voice was hoarse from sleep. Alice handed me a glass of water and a burger. She and Emmett had become good friends to Bella and I; I was happy to have them around. "You passed out after peter told you there was blood by the parking lot." I sighed. "I guess that was weird…was-was it Bella's blood?" I whispered at the end.

Alice busted into tears, burying herself in Emmett's embrace, which looked like he wanted to murder someone, Peter, he just nodded. That did it; my vision became blurry, my hands got sweaty and I couldn't breath right. Peter had a look of fear and rushed over to me. "Jake, you have to calm down; you're having a panic attack".

I nodded, taking deep breaths until everything went back to normal. I sighed in relief. Alice was still sobbing and Emmett probably would have ran a rampage if his girlfriend hadn't needed him. Disturbing thoughts crept into my mind of Bella being murdered; _guns, knives, glass, screaming, crying, ropes, and blood- oh shit, now I have to puke! _ I rushed to the bathroom, releasing everything I had eaten. When I came back in I saw a very confused Seth, holding an even more confused Abby.

"Daddy, why is Aunt Ali crying?" I chocked on my panic and took her into my arms.

"Abby…baby, we can't find mommy." I whispered. Her eyes got glassy and the tears slipped.

"But we have to keep trying, I love mommy!" she sobbed. I held her closer and asked Seth with my eyes to leave. He nodded, walking out.

"I know sweetie, I know." I let my own tears fall.

**Somewhere again…B POV**

I was so tired; I wouldn't sleep at all knowing I was in the same building as that maniac. I had asked him why he kidnapped me and he had said; "_I know_ _you won't let me have you like I had before, but it's nice to know no man can have you if you're here with me."_ I shivered remembering his words. The only time I let him close was when he brought my meals. _I wish someone would find me before he gets ideas… _I rocked myself back and forth, wishing I could see Jake and Abby.

**Back home, one week later A POV**

I blindly watched jerry hit tom with a mallet; I didn't even laugh. We still hadn't found mommy and daddy looked like he was crazy. He yelled at people on the phone and would always hold me while we slept. Uncle Emmy and Aunt Ali were the only ones that visited that didn't get yelled at.

Aunt Ali would always hold me when she cried; Uncle Emmy looked scary sometimes and said he needed a walk. I whimpered; I missed my mommy so much; the way she would make me my spagettios with extra cheese, or how she made daddy laugh when her cheeks would turn pink. Daddy groaned after he hung up on Mr. Peter.

Even I didn't smile. I didn't want to. We had moved my birthday party to whenever we find mommy. I had screamed that I didn't want to celebrate unless I had both my mommy and daddy. Infact, that was my birthday wish; Uncle Paul had asked me what I wanted and I had said; "I want my mommy." He had been confused until daddy told him. Just that little bit of news had big bad Uncle Paul in tears.

"Daddy I'm going to bed. Night, night." I mumbled and kissed his cheek. I crawled up the stairs, because my legs were too small for the steps and snuggled into bed with my bunny.

*8*8*

_I was standing in front of a building; it looked old, like it hadn't been used. The sign said; __**Mama Millie's pizza. **__Why did that name sound familiar?____I pushed the door open with my tiny hands and walked in. it smelled…BAD! Like the time daddy had let me smell the trash. I walked around and looked at the knocked over tables, the dusty blankets on top of stuff and the broken wood. It seemed so big compared to me. I heard a cry; it was almost like mine but, slightly deeper... I followed the sound into a whole new section of the restaurant. I opened another door and gasped. I ran to the figure, but before I could get close enough, crazy green eyes were staring at me…_

My eyes flew open and tried to catch my breath. I clutched my bunny tighter; I heard voices downstairs, so I looked at my Mickey Mouse clock; **9:15.** I thought about that name; where had I heard it before…then it hit me. _Mama Millie's had the best pizza ever! Daddy had taken me on my birthday when I was two!_ _They had closed because the owner couldn't handle it anymore!_ I had an idea; I rushed out of bed in my red feetie pajama and ran down the hall and stairs.

"DADDY!" I screamed, he jumped and looked at me. "Abby, you should be in bed Hun." I ignored it. "But daddy I have to tell you this!"

He sighed. I noticed that Aunt Ali looked tired and Uncle Emmy had some coffee, while Mr. Peter typed on his computer.

"Alight baby, what is it?" I took a breath.

"I think I know where mommy is." The room went quiet and Aunt Ali fainted.

OKAY, I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO KILL ME (HIDES BEHIND A PILLOW) BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST! I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE SOON AGAIN! JUST Don't TAKE MY LIIIMMMBBSS! I NEED THEM TO WRITE! REVIEW…BUT PLEASE DON'T THREATEN TO KILL ME! O.o


	15. Chapter 14

HOLA! I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL THINKING; **FORGET THIS AND GET TO THE STORY DAMN IT! ** BUT I NEED TO DISCLAIM AGAIN. YOU KNOW, FOR THOSE PEOPLE THAT SKIP CHAPTERS AND THINK; **SHE DIDN'T DISCLIAM!** SO HERE WE GO

Me; Jacob! C'mon and help meee!

Jacob; (groan.) Why can't embry do it?

Me; because he's helping Aro. Now do it!

Jacob; no.

Me. Yes.

Jacob; no! I won't do it! Just go get Paul!

Me; he's practicing with tiffany, Seth is eating, Abby's too young, Bella's practicing with Edward and all the other guys are out! NOW DO IT BEFORE I CUT YOU DAMN IT! 

Jacob; fine! Jeez…**Vicky does not own any of the characters in this story except tiffany, Howard and Abby. All twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myer, even though Vicky would have made it differently…**

Me; good, now shoo and get ready for the next chapter! (Pushes him away.) Okay! Let's get this story started!

**J POV**

I watched as Emmett tried to wake up Alice for a moment, before, it dawned on me; _my THREE year old daughter just told me that she knows where Bella is. _I stared at her, making her squirm in anticipation. "Abby, h-how do you know?"

she walked over to me. "I had a dream; I was mama Millie's old building and walked in. I kept walking and heard a little cry…daddy, it sounded just like mommy." She whispered the last part; my heart was fluttering, I guess not sure to stop or go at full speed.

"Keep going baby." She walked over to Alice and poked her and checked her pulse. She shrugged and came back to me, only to climb into my lap. "I ran towards this…shadow that looked just like mommy. But before I could get to her, pair of eyes was in front of me….then I woke up." I shuddered when a thought came to mind. "Abby; what _color _were the eyes?" I growled out.

"Bright green; like…green apples." My heart stopped; I remembered those kinds of eyes…

**Flashback**

_I was met by a pair of bright emerald green eyes that looked like they belong to a maniac, he was horribly pale, and his face was etched into a permanent scowl. Just his presence made me shiver, I didn't know why, but I didn't like him. At. All._

_"His name is Edward mason…and he's in jail right now."_

_Edward started drinking…_

_He became abusive…_

_"I finally came to my senses…_

_A few weeks later I learned he had broken into a drug store and shot the clerk. I'm not sure how long his sentence is, but I know he's in jail."_

**End of flashback**

"Em, cover Abby's ears." I demanded. He quickly grabbed Abby and covered her ears, while still coaxing Alice awake with his legs. I let the truth fuel my anger. "EDWARD MASON YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH, WHEN I FIND YOU I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING BALLS ,FEED THEM TO SHARKS AND BURY YOU SIX FEET UNDER WHEN I FIND YOU!

I plopped down in my lazy chair breathing heavily. My out burst had woken Alice up. She looked shocked of what she heard. "Did you just say Edward mason?" I nodded. She swayed, but Emmett quickly caught her. "Oh god…"

I shuddered and Abby hugged my legs. She was so sweet. "Are we going to get mommy?" I looked down at my baby. "No." her face fell to hurt. I stood up, taking her with me and getting my cell phone. "We're going to SAVE mommy! Emmett, get my keys. We need to make a quick stop before we go.

**Somewhere…B POV**

Edward had gotten slightly braver; he would brush his hand on mine when he gave me my meals, he would try to talk to me and he would call me love more often. I was starting to get scared. What was he planning? Why did he do this? I know it wasn't just to keep me from other guys; I knew there was more to it than that. I was just scared to figure out the more part.

**The police station! J POV**

I busted through the doors, not caring who thought I was some physco with Emmett and Alice carrying Abby closely behind me. I walked over to the closest cop I saw and slammed my hands on his desk, making him jump. "Sir is there-""yes there is. You are going to get at least three more cops and follow us. A loved one of ours has been kidnapped and we JUST figured out where the sick bastard hid her!" I heard Alice cleared her throat for Abby's sake.

I looked at Abby; she had the same amount of fury as me, obviously not caring I cursed. _Hey; with us. It's father like daughter._ "I'm serious; you might want to follow unless you want to tear me off a nearly dead man! ESPACIALLY if he did anything to her!" I growled, looking him straight in the eye.

Abby wiggled free and ran up next to me. She looked at the man with a sickly sinister innocence. "Help us find my mommy so I can kick him in the bad place! Nobody messes with what belongs to the blacks!" she crossed her arms as her almost black eyes turned deadly the moment I looked back at the man. _I'm going to get her that jeep she wanted for Christmas now…_

He must've seen something in our eyes that scared him; because he quickly picked up his phone and mumbled a request. He looked at me.

"Get in your car, we'll be following." That was all I needed. We walked back out and got into my mustang. I heard the sirens behind me and hit the gas, making Abby squeal with surprise. I remembered the way to Mama Millie's; I had gone there with the guys and Abby quite a few times. I looked at my speedometer; **98 mph. **

Usually I would have kicked myself for going that fast with Abby in the car; but I knew Emmett and Alice had a good grip on her. The only thing going through my head; _watch out Edward mason, you screwed with the wrong man._

**Somewhere…B POV**

Something wasn't right; Edward had avoided coming into my room all day. I'm not saying I like his visits, but it scares me that he hasn't come in. I KNOW he's planning something! I just really wish I knew WHAT…

**Parking lot of Mama Millie's A POV **

Daddy quickly stopped the car, the police right behind. "Abby, stay in the car." Daddy's voice was still deep from when we were at the station; but it didn't scare me and I had other plans. I watched uncle Emmy take a panicked Aunt Ali out to the parking lot, before I slipped out of the car, my favorite sneakers lighting up from the impact and crossed my arms. "No." that one word and he stopped in his tracks. He turned to me with shock. I had never denied when he told me to do something.

"Abby, mommy could be hurt and I don't want you to see that." His eyes were gentle. I narrowed my eyes.

"If mommy's hurt, then I'm going to be there to help. I'm a big girl." daddy hesitated before he nodded. I rushed in front of him, opening the big glass entrance. Everything was just like it had been in my dream, except no cries…wait!

While the police, daddy and Uncle Emmy &Aunt Ali were looking around, I picked up a broken chair leg. I walked over to a big glass window and smiled evilly. I heard part of there conversation; "I'm sorry Mr. Black we don't see any sign of kidnapping."

"But I trust my daughter! She's had these kinds of dreams before!" the man sighed.

"Sir you're honestly going to believe a THREE year old can find-"**CRASH! **The glass clattered to the floor as the chair leg broke through the window. Every one spun around to me; I could tell the police man was about to yell, so I put a finger to my lips and went; "_shhh"_ he looked angry until they all heard the thumping and screaming; **"Help, HELP!"**

I ran towards the screaming, remembering every direction of my dream.

**B POV right before the crash….**

Edward walked into my room with a smile. He was holding a bottle of…HOLY CRAP HE HAS MORPHINE! I gasped and backed away from him. "Edward! What are you doing!" his eyes dilated. "I'm making you mine Isabella. I'm going to take the one thing no else can have…your virginity." I smiled bitterly.

"Sorry Edward, I'm afraid someone else took that!" **(Bella was a virgin when she met Jacob.)** His smile faded, but quickly came back.

"No worries, I'll still be able to-**CRASH! **I jumped from the sudden noise. An idea sprung in my mind. Help! Even if they were burgerlers I could escape! I quickly got up and started banging on the door, screaming "HEEEEEEELP HELP!" Edward grabbed me and covered my mouth. I bit his hand and was satisfied when he started cursing and let go. I banged on the door more, hoping it was someone who could help.

**J POV**

We all followed Abby as she weaved through the doors until we reached what looked like the storage. We heard screaming and cursing. I slammed on the door with my shoulder. Emmett had managed to get a grip on Abby, but she was held by Alice as he helped me try to get the door open. We heard a crash and more cursing. I got sick of using my shoulder and kicked the lock. I heard a satisfying **CLING**, proving the door was open.

I ran in to see Edward mason wrestling with Bella. Abby ran if front of me and kicked Edward in the shin; he let go of Bella, leaving access. Abby kicked him in the groin and he came down with an agonized groan. Bella realized it was us. "Jake!" she ran into my arms. I gave her a chaste kiss. "Mommy!" Abby jumped up in her arms, making Bella smile. "I missed you." They said at the same time, making me laugh.

The cops picked Edward off the floor and led him to one of the cars…after Abby had one more hit.

I thanked to police for there work and took my girls home after an emotional reunion between Bella, Alice and Emmett. We drove home with Abby never letting go of Bella. We sat on the couch, Bella cradling Abby promising never to go away again to her and I. Soon Abby fell asleep. So we carried her to bed, giving her a kiss good night.

I hastily gave Bella a passionate kiss and carried her to our bedroom. I plopped down, still holding onto her. "We were so worried." I whispered. She sobbed into my shoulder. "I know. I felt so guilty for not finding a way out, but he had me under lock and key. I missed you SO much!" I kissed her forehead. "We missed you too. Abby through an absolute hissy fit when we said we couldn't find you." Bella let out a small chuckle and gave me a slow loving kiss.

"I'm never leaving you again." she whispered. I let a groan.

"Good; because I'm never letting you go." We started kissing once again, showing each other how much we love each other. "I love you Jacob." She whispered. "I love you too." We fell into a deep sleep, my dreams of the future with Bella.

AWWWWWW! HOW SWEET! WELL, THIS IS THE END…EXCPET A TOTALLY AWESOME EPILOGE! THEN I'LL HAVE YOUR NEXT TREAT READY…

Jacob; I still don't know why embry couldn't do it!

Me;*clang*

Jacob; OW! WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN!

Me; BECAUSE NO ONE QUESTIONS VICKYS TACTICS! NOW SHUT UP AND SAY GOOD BYE, SO WE CAN GET OUR SCRIPT FOR THE EPILOGE READY!

Jacob; fine! Goodbye everyone.

Me; FAREWELL UNTIL NEXT TIME! (Pulls Jacob) NOW C'MON!

Jacob; (groan)


	16. epiloge :'

HELLOOOOO! TIME FOR SOME MORE FUN! SHOULD I DISCALIM AGAIN? YES, MATBE I SHOULD…

Me; oh Paul, it's your turn!

Paul; why? I though Jake did it.

Me; he went to lunch with Bella and Abby, so can you do it? (Gives him the puppy eyes.)

Paul; (groans) fine! How come you always do that? **Vicky once again does not own any of the twilight characters in this story, Except Howard Abby and tiffany. **There; now can I go?

Me; yes! Thank you for cooperating! (Shoos him off) STORY TIME!

**EPILOGE 2 years later B POV**

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring<br>Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
>Now the jingle hop has begun<em>

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
>Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time<br>Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square  
>In the frosty air<em>

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
>To rock the night away<br>Jingle bell time is a swell time  
>To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh-<em>

Jingle bell filled the house as I got the last batch of cookies out of the oven. Abby hummed happily to the music while eating a tree shaped sugar cookie sitting on a bar stool watching me. She was six years old and still sweet as can be; it was nice to know she was my step-daughter; Thinking that I looked down at my ring and smiled. It was a simple gold band with one small diamond and the words _trust and love_ engraved on the back.

I picked Abby up and headed upstairs. "C'mon baby, we have to get your dress on." She willingly got out of her clothes and let me help her get the dress on. It was a dark red dress that went a little past her knees; it had small ruffles and no sleeves. I got her ballet flats and a black head banned, leaving her hair down in waves. I kissed her fore-head. "You can play now sweet heart, but please don't get anything on your dress, aunt Ali will throw a VERY big fit." She giggled and nodded.

I walked into Jake and I's bedroom; Jake was having trouble with his tie. "Need help?" I asked while I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He chuckled. "Please." I pulled him towards me and started working on his tie.

I smiled in satisfaction when I finished the last loop. I stepped back to look at him; he had a dark blue dress shirt with the white tie that I bought him and black jeans with his hair still wet from a shower. "There. NOW you look like you're hosting a party." He chuckled. "Well, I guess I should leave for you to get dressed. I'll make sure all the food is out, so don't rush yourself." I rolled my eyes, but did take my time. I looked in the mirror; it was a ruby red almost v-neck silk dress that only exposed my chest and expressed my curves just right.

I walked down the stairs to see Abby putting a pair of rein deer antlers on Jacob and giggling hysterically. "Daddy the red nosed reindeer!" she jumped onto his back. He ran around the house, making sure to jump every no and then to make her squeal. I rested my head on the trimming of the stairs door with a smile on my face, but watching him made me anxious to tell him what I found out that morning.

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room to take a seat and think, but that didn't last long because Abby came in to give me a little box. "Merry Christmas, Mommy! I made this myself!" I smiled and opened the little box. It was a string necklace with 'I love mommy" spelled out with the beads. It warmed my heart to the very core.

"Thank you baby, it's beautiful." She blushed and looked down. "I love you mommy." She held her arms up, her dark brown eyes twinkling. I picked her up into a hug. "I love you too…now where's daddy the rein deer?" she giggled.

"He's in the kitchen. He said he's making an adult drink for all the people coming." I smiled and put her down. I gave her another cookie. "That's your last one until after dinner okay?" she nodded before turning on the TV for the Christmas specials. I snuck into the kitchen. He was whistling while he mixed bourbon and coke into some champagne glasses Alice gave us after our wedding. Oh the wedding…

**Flashback.**

"_Bella quit squirming!" Alice scolded, swatting my shoulder. I huffed. "I can't help it! I hate makeup." I watched Bree and tiffany help Abby with her dress. Abby wanted to be the flower girl and, well, no one can say no to her…especially if they got to dress her up. "There!" Alice stepped away from me to admire her work. Bree, tiffany and Abby walked over. "Oh Bella, you look beautiful; Jakes going to die when he sees you!" tiffany gushed._

_She and I grew a bond over time; she had started dating a man in California, so she moved permanently to Paul's apartment, much to his dismay. I rolled my eyes but turned around to see. I didn't look bad; my eyes had a subtle smoke to them, my lips were a light sheen of blood red and my hair was straighten to glossy waves down my back._

"_Mommy, is daddy really going to die?" I had to laugh; her innocence was just so adorable. "No baby, it's just a metaphor; it means he'll be very surprised." She giggled and ran to Alice for a hug; she just loved hugs._

_After a few things down here and there we were ready. I walked over and took my fathers arm he looked down and smiled. He was the one I told Jake about all the time over the phone and he would always tease me. I had sent him many pictures of Abby and all three of us together. When he visited us for the very first time, he was an absolute sucker for Abby. It was cute to watch them interact; Abby's nickname Abby bear and Charlie's was grandpa cop. Jake and I had sat on the couch for an hour with my video camera just watching them._

"_You know, when you said you were getting married you nearly made me piss myself with joy." I giggled in shock._

"_Dad, Abby's right there!" he chuckled a little. "oops." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes with a smile. _

"_I love you Bella. You'll always be my little girl." I felt my heart melt. "I love you too." I whispered. _

_**We're skipping all the silly stuff…I can't really sit through weddings. GAH!**_

"_I do." I said. Jake smiled at me with love._

_Very well; you may kiss the bride. He gently tipped me over and placed a loving kiss on my lips. There were many cheers and whistles, but what stuck out most was Emmett. "TOO EAGER FOR THE HONEY MOON?" everyone bust out laughing except Jake and me. We blushed and looked down…because Emmett was right. _

_I changed out of my wedding dress and into my jean skirt and black tank top. I had my father daughter dance witch was filled with laughter. We danced to the hokey pokey just the way we had when I was younger. My dance with Jake showed our love; we dance to she will be loved by maroon 5. The fun part was the cake; I had managed to shove plenty of cake in Jakes face, making Abby giggle._

_So Jake shoved cake on HER face, so I got Jake again and he got me. By the end all three of us had cake all over ourselves. I loved throwing the bouquet; the girls were laughing as they jokingly pushed each other. I threw the bouquet and heard screaming and then awe's I turned around to see that it had landed in Abby's lap._

_I laughed and kissed her forehead. I whispered to Jake. "Looks like you'll have to fight off boys earlier than you thought." He chuckled. _

_Jacob was delighted when it was time for him to take off my garter. Emmett and his friends were laughing and whooping at my bright red face._

**End of flashback**

We had spent our honeymoon at a beach house in purta rico; the water was beautiful and the whole trip was fun. Abby had spent an entire week with Charlie, much delight to both of them. When we came home I had never felt happier, Edward was now sentence to life in an insane asylum…or so I was told. With him I could never know. He could fool the best investigator that he was innocent for a murder, I'm sure he could fool some volunteers he was healthy fairly quickly.

That also brought the though that I needed to break some news to him…I just didn't know if I could.

"What are thinking so hard about?" I jumped hearing Jacob's voice so close. "Jesus Jake, you scared me!" he chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Sorry, but you were standing there with a blank expression. I figured you were thinking."

I sighed. "I was thinking of a lot of things; like our wedding and other stuff." He smiled lovingly and kissed my fore-head. "Hmm…I have to say, that was the best day of my life right next to the day Abby was born." I hummed. "As it was mine." I whispered. He gave me a sweet kiss before he went back to the drinks. I finally bulked up the courage to tell him the news.

"Jake?" I moved closer. I could tell he was confused.

"Yeah Hun? Something wrong?" He turned around to look in my eyes. I could see the concern and fear. I took a deep breath. "No…well I guess it depends how you look at it." I muttered. I looked up to see that his eyebrows were knit together in confusion.

"Honey I'm confused. What's going on?" he took a step towards me, more fear in his eyes.

"Jake; I'm-""HELLO, HELLO MY HOLIDY FRIENDS!" Emmett's booming voice came through the house, indicating his and Alice's arrival. "Uncle Emmy!" we heard Abby's giggling from seeing her favorite uncle. I turned back to Jake and sighed. "I'll tell you later." He was about to protest, but Alice came in with a concerned smile. "Hiya jakey! Mind if I borrow Bella for a minute? I have something to go with her dress." She pulled me out to the porch and began sobbing.

"Bella; I don't know what to do!" I held her close to me; I wasn't sure what was wrong but I'd find out in a minute. "Shhh, Alice; I need you to calm down so you can tell me what's wrong."

She took a deep breath. "Well, lately I've been having cravings for the most bizarre things and I have morning sickness, so I went to the doctor when Emmett was with his friends and…and…BELLA I'M PREGNANT!" She sobbed and gripped my hand tightly. Shock came over me, then amusement. I started giggling. Alice's head shot up to look at me with annoyance. "Bella black this is NOT a moment for you're sick jokes! I mean I don't know how em's going to take- oh god what am I going to do? I don't know if I can tell him! We're no even married yet! What if he gets mad? What if-"I put my hand on her mouth to stop her rambling…"Alice; I was laughing because I'm pregnant too! I was thinking all of that earlier!"

Her eyes widened before she started giggling with her cheeks a slight pink. I rolled my eyes. "And you said I'M the one with the dirty jokes!" we laughed together a little more before we saw charily, Sarah and Billy walking up, holding some boxes of either food or small gifts. "Hey! C'mon in." I motioned for them to follow.

I found Jake and Emmett in the kitchen having there own conversation. I pulled Alice aside. "Let's tell the guys together after presents." I whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. "You are my best friend Bella. Thank you. I don't think I can do this alone!" I laughed. "Believe me, I'm happy when you guys came when you did." We smiled at each other before walking back to the living room to enjoy the growing party.

After many hours of drinks, sandwiches and sweets it was time for presents between all of us. Charlie went first and handed Jake and I some tickets. I was shocked. "Dad, are these coupons for mall of America?" he blushed and nodded. "I remember taking you and your mother there and I figured Abby deserved the same experience." I smiled. Soon the night was over and people were leaving, thanking us for the food and gifts. Charlie left with a kiss from me and Abby, and a hand shaking with Jacob. Alice sat on the couch with Emmett listening to Abby talk to her new doll, saying she looked just like me and how pretty she would be with a blue dress.

I looked at Alice. She nodded and got up to pull me and Jake to the couch. I sat next to Alice. To say Jacob and Emmett were confused would have been an understatement; they both looked utterly lost. "Girls…what is going on?" Emmett slowly asked. Alice and I looked at each other. "We have something to tell you both; to us it's kind of funny, but we're no sure about you guys." I muttered the last part. Jake took a sip of his drink and looked at Abby and back to me, fears in his eyes. I took a deep breath and looked at Alice. She smiled. We turned back to the guys; even Abby was watching.

"We're pregnant." We said at the same time. Jake's eyes widened with shock, confusion, and then joy. "That's-'THUMP' we all looked to see that Emmett had passed out. I rolled my eyes. Abby walked over to him and poked him in the rib; she looked at me with confusion. "Why did uncle Emmy fall asleep?" all three of us laughed

"Because he's silly sweetie." Alice chuckled. We waited for him to wake up, every so often Abby would poke him or I'd flick some water on his face. After 20 minutes passed, he came to. He looked around confused; we had managed to get him on the couch, thanks to Jake though. "What happened?" he got up from the couch and stretched. "You passed out after the girls said they were pregnant." Jake wrapped his arms around my waist. Emmett had a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oh…" Alice kissed his cheek. "Emmett, h-how do you feel about…this." She looked down and touched her stomach. He grinned.

"I feel absolutely wonderful! I was just shocked you guys got pregnant at the same time!"

"Here. Here!" Jacob called. Abby looked confused. "What does pregnant mean?" she climbed into my lap. I blushed and looked at Jake for help. He shrugged. I pursed my lips and looked at her intrigued eyes.

"It means that you'll have a little brother or sister." Her eyes widened and a very happy grin crossed her face.

"Hurray! I'm going to be a big sister!" Jacob turned on the radio and 'all I want for Christmas is you' by Mariah Carey was playing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<br>_

I watched Emmett and Alice dance to the music with Abby joining them; it was a heart warming scene. I knew Emmett and Alice were going to be wonderful parents.

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<em>

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>you_

_Oh all the lights are shining  
>so brightly everywhere<br>and the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<br>_

"You know, I think this is the best Christmas ever." I looked up to Jake. He smiled lovingly at me.

"Yeah," he put his hand on my stomach. "It really is." I smiled at him and snuggled in his embrace, with his hand never leaving my stomach. I looked up to see Abby holding a missile toe above us. She giggled from being caught. Both Jacob and I chuckled, but gave each other a slow loving kiss, knowing we were now a true family, crazy friends, ridiculously funny parents, late nights on the couch, and beloved children. My only though was; _my life truly is perfect now…_

_And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<em>

_Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you baby<br>All I want for Christmas is you baby_

ME ;( SOBS) AWW IT'S OVER! WAHHHHH! 

ABBY; (SNIFF, SNIFF) I HATE IT WHEN A STORY ENDS….BUT REALLY, HOW DO YOU GET PREGNANT? MOMMY AND DADDY WON'T TELL ME!

ME; OH BOY…THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY AWKWARD CONVERSATION…

JACOB; (SIGHS) I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE GOODBYES THEN. WE ALL SAY GOODBYE UNTIL VICKY HERE THINKS UP ANOTHER IDEA; SO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR ONE MORE UPDATE SO YOU KNOW THE NAME OF THE NEXT STORY. WE ALL HERE IN BARTENDER WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS IN AUGUST.

ME; I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYMORE ABBY!

ABBY; BUT I WANT TO KNOW **HOW** YOU GET PREGNANT, NOT JUST WHAT IT MEANS! PLEASE!

ME; (RUNS AWAY) THIS IS SOMETHNIG FOR JAKEY BOY TO HANDLE!

JAKE; CRAP…


	17. authors noteVERY VERY IMPORTANT

**My beloved peoples; I am going to do something out of better judgment from my little teenaged brain. I am going to write TWO stories!**

**Ice, I'm not telling anything else because this story is your surprise.**

**From popular demand, a sequel to our beloved bartender!**

**This will not come until a week and a half at most; I need some time how to f****ing send it to my beta. It's been driving me crazy. So just wait that long and keep an eye out for some new goodies!**


End file.
